Temptation
by Romantic Fool
Summary: Complete! A fluffy DracoHermione. Ron needs money; Hermione decides to fundraise during their seventh year. At first the jobs were menial, but then a girl hires them to help her get Draco Malfoy. But what happens when he falls for the matchmaker.
1. Prologue

Temptation This is my second story and it is NOT the sequel to my first one. I tallied all the reviews against or in favor of my choice and found that the votes were pretty even. However, I don't think I'm depressed enough at this moment to write such a depressing story. (I mapped out a plot and didn't really feel up to the task. It was also going to be very long so I'm gonna save it for my summer vacation - if I have one :P) Consequently, I decided to write this story, which will be fluffier, hopefully funnier, and most certainly shorter. This story was inspired by the Thai novel Mee Piang Rak, by Khing Chat and is influenced stylistically by the novel Romancing Mr. Bridgerton by Julia Quinn. (This prologue has some snippets from RMB's prologue. I am acknowledging this right here.) This is the only time that I will acknowledge their influence which will permeate throughout the entire story. (Do not Sue me, either of you!!) Read the prologue and tell me if you want me to continue.  
  
Prologue:  
  
On the sixth of April, in the year 2002 - in her forth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Hermione Anne Granger fell in love.  
  
It was, in a word, thrilling. The air vibrated. Her heart leaped. The moment was breathtaking. And, she was able to tell herself with some satisfaction, the wizard in question - one Draco Malfoy - felt precisely the same way.  
  
Oh, not the love part. He certainly didn't fall in love with her in her forth year at Hogwarts (and not in her fifth, and blast, not in her sixth year either.) But the air did vibrate, his heart leaped, Hermione knew without a doubt that his breadth was taken away as well. For a good ten seconds.  
  
Falling of his broom tended to do that to wizard!  
  
It happened thus:  
  
She and her friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, had been out for a walk in the quidditch pitch when she felt something whizzing through the air heading strait for her. (see above: the bit about the air vibrating.) Harry and Ron weren't paying much attention to her (they rarely did when they were talking about quidditch), so Hermione scanned the sky for a moment to see what was about. She saw a black blob on a broom heading their way, accelerating hell-for- leather, or whatever expression people liked to use for a fool on a broom who cares not for their safely and well- being.  
  
Hermione felt her heart quicken (it would be difficult to maintain a sedate pulse as a witness to such excitement, and besides, this allowed her to say that her heart leaped when she fell in love).  
  
Hermione gasped (taking her breath way), and without thinking (or perhaps with thinking, for she now recognized the boy to be Draco Malfoy and realized that he was intending to ram right into her two best friends), she cast a spell to push him away.  
  
The boy fell off his broom, (Hermione TRULY *bats her eyelids while she is saying this and whistles* did not intend for him to actually fall, she just wanted to deter him), and he landed most inelegantly in a nearby mud puddle.  
  
She rushed forward, quite without thinking (again), muffling a sound that was somewhere between and apology and laughter. He would, of course, be furious with her, since she'd effectively knocked him off his broom and covered him with mud - two things guaranteed to put any wizard, not to mention Draco Malfoy, in the foulest of moods. But when he finally rose to his feat, brushing off whatever mud could be dislodged from his robes, he didn't lash out at her. He didn't give her a stinging set down, he didn't yell, he didn't even glare.  
  
He laughed.  
  
HE LAUGHED!  
  
Hermione hadn't much experience with the laughter of boys, and what little she had known had not been kind. But Draco's eyes - a rather intense shade of grey - were filled with mirth as he wiped a rather embarrassingly placed spot of mud off his cheek and said, "Well, that wasn't very well done of me, was it Granger. You've got a quick mind about you, mudblood. But since I intended to knock you into the mud, I guess I shouldn't whine about being covered in it."  
  
And in that moment, Hermione fell in love.  
  
And in that same moment, Ron launched a punch at Draco's grinning face for calling her a mudblood.  
  
And in that moment, Hermione made the most logical choice a 15 year-old girl experiencing the first pangs of puppy love could make, she decided not to acknowledge her love, purposefully buried her feelings, ignored her blush, and joined Ron in beating the heck out of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowlings. I am borrowing them just like I am borrowing plots from the books I acknowledged above. Please do not Sue. 


	2. Chapter 1: No Money

Chapter 1: Pas d'argent - no money.  
  
"Look Ron, me and Harry can just lend you the money. There's no reason to fret." Hermione said, her voice filled with exasperation. They had had this conversation for the past hour.  
  
"No, I refuse to take charity from either of you." Ron said vehemently.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Drop out of school? And what about Ginny, is she going to have to cut her future short just because of your pride?" It was Harry this time. He too was beginning to loose patience. He was NOT going to let Ginny leave Hogwarts, no matter the cost.  
  
"What are you going to do Hermione? Ask your parents to pay my tuition fees and Ginny's? What will they think of me and my family?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. There's more than enough money in my retirement fund to cover ten tuition fees, if not more." Hermione said proudly. Ron and Harry gaped , suddenly diverted.  
  
"You have a retirement fund?!" They said in unison.  
  
"Well, one can never be too careful. I read something when I was five saying that it was better to put money in a retirement fund at a young age, little by little, than putting a lot at a time when you're older. That's when I started setting money aside for my future retirement." Hermione said, unperturbed in the least.  
  
"Are you sure they meant THAT young?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione just glared at them. "Look Ron, I have over ten thousand pounds in that fund, I don't need to ask my parents for money. So are you going to accept my help or not."  
  
"Ten thousand pounds?" Ron asked, perplexed.  
  
"My parents helped out a bit when they heard about my idea, and so did all my relatives. That's not the point."  
  
"Well, Hermione, since its your RETIREMENT fund, maybe you should save it in case of an emergency or something." Ron said weakly, still in shock.  
  
"That's what my emergency fund is for. My grandmother set one up for me before she died. She wanted to make sure that I wouldn't have to worry about money when I grew up. Look, you need less than a thousand pounds Ron. Just take it will you. Harry'll pay for Ginny and we can all go and buy our school supplies."  
  
"Err.Hermione. Just out of curiosity, just what other funds do you have?" Harry asked.  
  
"An education fund, a medical fund, a vacation fund, a house-buying fund. My grand parents were worry warts alright? Well, Ron, are you gonna take the money or not?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Look Hermione, I don't care if it doesn't affect you or Harry in anyway. I refuse to take charity from my friends. I just can't!" Ron cried, feeling worse every minute.  
  
"Don't think of it as charity." Harry said.  
  
"What else could I think of it as?"  
  
"A gift?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"of two thousand pounds?"  
  
"How about a loan? You can pay us back after we graduate ." Harry tried to convince.  
  
"There's no guarantee that I'll get a job after we graduate. And then I need to help my parents with their mortgage."  
  
"Look, we'll lend you the money now, and during this year, you can fundraise with Ginny to pay us back."  
  
"Hermione, fundraise? What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's simple. At the beginning of the year we just put up signs saying that we'll do odd jobs for people for, lets say, a Galleon. If we spend the entire year doing this, you'll have enough money to pay me and Harry back."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Of course, as your friends, me and Harry can't let you work all alone without helping you right. Harry would want to be close to Ginny anyway, so it's a plus for him. Together, the tree of us, we'll raise the money in no time." Hermione finished, winking at Harry. She only needed Ron to accept the money, whether or not their fundraising scheme would be success or not was another story.  
  
"Well......"  
  
"Come on Ron, It'll be fun. And truly, what's the worse that could happen? Malfoy hiring us to clean his shoes? If he pays me enough, I'll do it, and hex his shoes in the process." Harry said.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione dropped her book. Her gaze lingered on the boy who had just entered the store. He had grown immensely, and she realized that she didn't even reach his shoulder now. Although she had filled out in all the right places, she had never grown much taller than she was, and that made her rather petite. She didn't feel this defect that much when she was will Ron or Harry, they were tall, but not THAT tall. Draco would tower over her. His shoulders had grown broader, making him look devilishly handsome in his night-black robes. His strides were as arrogant as ever. He didn't even notice that she was there, staring, transfixed on the spot. She bit down on her lower lip.  
  
'No. He's not for you Hermione. This is just a crush. It will pass!!' Hermione told herself. Well, it had better! It hadn't passed yet and it had been two years. Two whole years and she was still enamored by him. Drat it!  
  
And acting like a coward for one of the few times in her life, Hermione paid for her books and dashed out of the store, heading straight for Gringott's Bank. Little did she know that her feelings for Draco Malfoy would be put to the test by the very scheme she had devised to help her best friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Ms. Rowlings does. Please do not sue me. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Task

Chapter 2: la tache - the task  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say you're hiring us for again?" Hermione asked, not willing to believe her ears. Opposite her were two 7th year Slytherin girls. One she recognized as being Dara, Draco Malfoy's cousin, who , surprisingly, was rather sweet. The other one had introduced herself as Jane.  
  
"Are you deaf, Muggle? I do not like to repeat myself." This was Jane, sounding distinctly unlike a Jane, if there is such a thing. Janes are often considered as nice, sweet, warm and homey people who never say a mean thing in their lives. (I don't know why, exactly, but every time I ask a friend to think of a name for this sort of person, they always say Jane. If there are any Jane's out there reading this and dislike what I say, I apologize.) Well, this Jane sounded like a snobbish, arrogant, mean little prat!  
  
"Now, now, Jane dear, don't get miffed. I'm so sorry Hermione, she's just like this sometimes. Yes, yes, I understand why you may be confused.."  
  
"Hermione? You are calling her Hermione? How long have you known her, 2 minutes? And you are calling this Mudblood by her first name?" Jane screeched. Hermione winced. She never knew any person's voice could raise to such a high pitch. So shocked was she that she even forgot to get angry about being called a Mudblood.  
  
"Well, actually, I've known her for 6 years. Not personally of course, but as a classmate. So I don't see anything wrong about calling her Hermione." Dara said meekly. She had a point, and she knew it. But she just wasn't used to arguing with her best friend.  
  
" And if YOU call her Hermione, what will I be expected to call her? I refuse to be on a first name basis with that....that nothing!" Jane screeched some more. This time, however, Ron had finally recovered from shock and found his voice.  
  
"Look here, Miss High-and-Mighty! If you say even one more word to insult Hermione again, you may leave here and never come back. I don't care how much you pay us." He shouted, his face turning red. Actually, he didn't want to take the job anyway, and kicking her out was no problem at all. However, he had to admit that the duration the job would take was tempting. He, Hermione and Harry had set their rate at 1 Galleon a day, and until now, most of the people mainly hired Hermione to help them with their homework. (Actually, it was more to DO their homework, but the line between the two is extremely thin.) Ron wanted to contribute, but he sure as hell was not going to let this Jane person insult his best friend, even if this job was going to take months.  
  
"Jane, please let me handle this ok. Then you won't be obliged to call Hermione anything. Now, let me repeat. You see, we want you guys to help out in this little scheme of mine. I want Jane and my cousin Draco to get together, you know, in a romantic sense. Both Jane's parents, my parents, and Draco's parents completely approve. You only have to look at them to know that they were made for each other. Soul mates you see. God must have ordained it. Its like their Adam and Eve and...."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat softly, reminding Dara politely to stick to the point.  
  
"Well, to cut matters short, Draco seems to the only one who is oblivious to his destiny. He hasn't shown the slightest interest in Jane in the past 6 years and this year is our very last chance. Afterwards, he may take a job in who knows where and they my be separated forever. That would be such a shame don't you think, too perfect people with so much in come, never even touching or kissing one another. It would be a complete tragedy...."  
  
*Cough*. This time it was Harry. A mental picture was beginning to form in his mind of, showing Jane on one side of a cliff, trying desperately to catch Draco, who was on the other side. By the time Dara said the world tragedy, Draco's image was mounting a makeshift bloom and kicking desperately on the floor, trying to escape Jane's clutches.  
  
"Umm..how exactly, Dara, do you want us to help you?" Hermione asked, ignoring Jane's screech of outrage when she said Dara's name out loud. "I'm sure that by know both of you are quite proficient in making love potions and all that. You wouldn't need out help."  
  
"On the contrary, " Dara said, waving her hand to brush away the imaginary attack against her plan, "we need you desperately." Jane screeched again, but this time, all four people ignored her. "you see, we don't want a short term love created by love potions. It's so easy to destroy. We want Draco to actually fall in love with Jane, realize that she's his soul mate, and get engaged with her by the end of the year. Draco's mother has already booked a hotel for the engagement party, which will be three days after our graduation. Jane has made a perfect dress for the occasion over the summer, and...."  
  
*Cough**Cough**Cough**hack**gag**  
  
Dara stared worriedly at Harry, observing that his face was now turning extremely red. By this time, Harry's mental image was Draco was being bound to a chair surrounded by Dara, Jane, and the mothers, being forced into a tuxedo. Ron's mouth was hanging out, his eyes bulging, torn between laughter and throwing up, while Hermione was uncharacteristically grim. She was the only one with enough control to continue asking.  
  
"Umm, Dara? What exactly do you think we will be able to do to make Draco, ummm, accept this so-called destiny with Jane? Personally, not that I know Draco very well, I don't think that Draco is the kind of person who will agree to such a 'fait accompli.' If I'm right about him, not that I'm certain of course, he is the kind of person who would purposefully ignore J..... your friend ... simply because everybody wants him to be with her."  
  
"You're absolutely right, Hermione! The moment he knows what his parents have arranged, he will book a flight to Bermuda without a return ticket just to get away from Jane. This is why I need you to help me." Dara contined.  
  
"What jelp you do want?! That's what Hermione's been asking you all along. You're wasting our time, get to the bloody point!" Ron said, voicing the feelings of both Hermione and Harry. Hermione glared at him nonetheless, disapproving his rudeness. Ron felt a twinge of regret when his saw the wounded look on Dara's face, but he didn't regret it. It was better for her to get admonished once in a while, or she would never realize her faults.  
  
Dara drew out a piece of crumpled parchment, on it were a set of notes written haphazardly like a web. She pointed at the parchment and said.  
  
"I have made up a plan to get Draco to fall in Love with Jane. Your first task would be to follow him around, noticing his habits and his routines. Most importantly, I want you to take detailed notes on the different girls that he dates. I know that he's been dating a lot of them. You see, we need to figure out what attracts him to them, why he goes after them, and what makes their relationship last. Well, actually, the last one would be impossible, since he changes girlfriends about once every three days, but I want you to get enough information to make Jane the girl of his dreams."  
  
"I though you said she was perfect for him already." Harry said, unable to resist the jibe. Hermione elbowed him, but not hard. He did have a point.  
  
"Of course I am perfect for him. I have the right bloodlines, the right connections, and the right background. I also am extremely attractive." Jane said, running her hands down her body proudly. Harry choked, Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione blushed. She had to admit that Jane WAS attractive. While Hermione was barely five-foot-two, Jane was a good five-foot-six. She had long, model-type legs. Her curves were clearly distinguishable, and from the moment she entered the room both Harry and Ron had been stealing glances at her breast. Her golden hair reached her shoulders in curling waves and her face was a sculpture. Boys would never be able to resist looking at her.  
  
"yes, the problem is, we need to get Draco to notice her. You see, I know him and his father quite well. Draco is a hunter. If a girl is served up to him in a plate, he would barely look at her and push her away. He's the kind of guy who wants to choose his own prey and go about seducing. The more she runs, the more he will want her. The problem is, we need to get Draco to choose Jane as his prey, and this is what your research is for."  
  
"How long do you want us to do this research?" Ron asked, thinking about the money he would get just for following Draco around.  
  
"At least a week, perhaps two. I want to be absolutely sure of the kind of girl Draco likes."  
  
"And then what?" This time it was Hermione. She desperately wanted to refuse this job. It wasn't because of her crush on Draco, she would never let THAT interfere with her actions. She barely even acknowledged it. However, she had a gut feeling that his whole scheme was going to turn out horribly wrong. However, she knew that Ron wanted the money. His pride was at stake and he would never get it back until he paid back every single sickle he owed.  
  
"Then we move to plan B." Dara said.  
  
"And what is plan B?" Ron asked, suppressing the urge to give another biting remark.  
  
"I haven't come up with one yet, I will when I get the research results. However, just so you aren't worried. I am willing to pay you five hundred galleons up front," and with these words she piled the gold in front of Ron. Hermione had to admit that she would make a wonderful diplomat as she noticed Ron's jaw drop. "and I will pay you not, one, but five galleons a day for the duration of this scheme. It will probably take the rest of the school year. At the end, if the plan fails and Draco does not become engaged with Jane, I will pay you another five hundred galleons. If the engagement does take place, I will pay you a thousand."  
  
"And don't worry, " Jane said as she got up to leave, "you will certainly get the thousand. There is no way Draco will be able to resist me once he notices me." And with that, her hips swaying from side to side, Jane left the room  
  
All Ron, Harry, and Hermione could do was stare at each other in amazement, and then, they collected the five hundred galleons on the table.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: no, I don't own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling 


	4. Chapter 3: The Prey

Thankyou everyone who reviewed. I know my style is significantly different from my last story "I Need You to Love Me." I just felt like taking a break from darkness and depression for a while and yes, I promise to write a sequel to that story, just not now.  
  
As some of you have noticed, I have changed the Rating of this story to PG- 13. No, I am not going to write sex scenes. It's just that I've made some references to snogging and kissing in this story and it might not be appropriate for kids. I promise I would only HINT at sexual relations and not actually describe them. (I won't know how to anyway, so there.) This chapter is rather long, I hope you like it. Remember to review. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 3: La proie - the prey  
  
"Why me?" Hermione whined, suppressing the urge to pout. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't.  
  
"The only reason Draco is free today, Hermione, is because the Gryffindors are practicing on the quiddich field. That means that both me and Ron are practicing, which leaves you to follow Draco around." Harry explained, rather curious about Hermione's reluctance. "What's wrong, you've followed him before in the past week and a half. Why don't you want to now?"  
  
"Trust me, I do not relish the thought of witnessing yet another of Draco's snogs. It is difficult to concentrate on reading while someone is saying things like 'Oh Draco, you're so wonderful' and 'I've never been with anyone as good as you Draco,' " Hermione mimicked Pansy Parkinson by fluttering her eyes, looking adorably like a dopey femme fatale. "Honestly, I don't know how Draco stands it, I was ready to puke right there. It's not as if he isn't full of himself already."  
  
"Well, you've followed him before, witnessed them before, and even took pictures to add to that portfolio you're making for Dara. There must be at least 6 girls you have photographed, and you haven't complained before. You've practically treated this whole scheme as a school project and organized files on each and every girl Draco's dated. Cut to the chase Hermione, why don't you want to go this time?" Ron said  
  
Hermione just sulked, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Ohhhhh" It was Harry.  
  
"Oh what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just ohhh. Who gave you the right to interpret my ohhhs?" Harry said, sounding extremely annoying.  
  
"Harry!" Ron hissed in a low voice.  
  
"What?" Harry rolled his eyes and whistled.  
  
"Do you want me to tell mom about that time you sneaked out with oooofffffff"  
  
Ron was cut off as Harry deftly closed his hand over Ron's mouth. He looked at Hermione sweetly and asked.  
  
"Hermione, does your reluctance, by any chance, have to do with a broomstick?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione said, but her face was beginning to turn pink, as it always did when she said an outright lie.  
  
"Hermione, you can't fly?" Ron asked incredulously after releasing his mouth from Harry's clutches. Who'd heard of a witch who couldn't fly anyway?  
  
"Can too." Hermione said, fully realizing that she sounded like a seven-year-old.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Harry asked?  
  
"I can fly. I just don't like it."  
  
"How can you not like flying?" Ron asked, sounding completely wizard.  
  
"The same way you do not like bike-riding. I'm not used to it."  
  
"But you CAN fly right?"  
  
"Yeahhhh, but not very well though."  
  
"Then its settled, you will follow Draco today."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione stifled a curse. Darn it, the shortest route from point A to point B was a straight line. Hadn't Draco ever taken Geometry? Well, to think about it, he probably hadn't, but still, isn't it common sense? Then why oh why was Draco flying in spirals and curves, going up and down, left and right, and then returning to the exact same point? No, don't answer that, it was obvious. He was making her life a living hell!  
  
After fifteen minutes of mimicking Draco's acrobatics Hermione was getting awfully dizzy. The world was turning around her (which is no shock, considering that she was flying in spirals), and she felt broomsick, if there is such a thing. She also forgot to mention to Harry and Ron that she was afraid of heights, which she compensated by focusing on Draco instead of the ground. However, when Draco flew downwards, she couldn't help notice how high up she was, and the fact she was HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE GROUND!!!! Hermione screamed, (bad move), alerting Draco to her presence but really didn't care about it at the moment, and then she let go of the broom, (very very bad move), and obviously, fell off and hurtled downwards.  
  
In most Romance novels, this would be a perfect opportunity for the hero to fly toward the heroine and rescue her. However, such a situation is both physically impossible and highly unlikely, especially if the heroine was wearing an invisibility cloak and if the hero happened to hate her guts. Therefore, Hermione crashed in to the ground (bottom first thank god!), just as her invisibility cloak fell off. She moaned, feeling the bruises along her back, and then she realized that she had landed on top of one of her legs and terribly sprained her ankle. When she looked up, the instigator of this crime was staring down at her, his lips curved in a cruel smirk. He had gotten off his broom but made no move to help pull her up.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Weasle's little Mudblood caught in the act. Why? Does your lover send you to do his dirty work for him now?"  
  
All Hermione was able to do was groan.  
  
"To what do I owe the honor, Granger? Since when has my sex life become more interesting than books to you?" He asked, smirking, still not moving to help her up, leaving her at a great disadvantage. Even standing she had to look up to be able to face him. Now, lying sprawled on the ground, it gave her a pain in the neck just to have eye contact.  
  
"Trust me on this one Mafoy, it never has." She said through gritted teeth, refusing to let another moan escape her lips.  
  
"Is that why you have be following me since last week?" he drawled, but Hermione, despite her preoccupation with her pains, didn't not fall into his trap.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. Why on earth would I want to follow you for a week?" She said.  
  
Draco chuckled, looking at the girl staring defiantly at him. There weren't many girls who still blushed at a lie, he thought, feeling a strange protective instinct kindling within him. How as she going to survive in the real world if she couldn't even tell a like with a straight face. Even worse, her eyes told everyone who cared to look all the emotions going through her pretty little head. It made her vulnerable, yet so utterly desirable to men wanting to take advantage of her innocence.  
  
"Then why were you following me today?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. He smiled at he saw the girl blush even more, casting her eyes down as if ashamed of what she did. He frowned as he felt the urge to pick her up and smooth her hair from her face. Why was he feeling this way towards a damn Mudblood?  
  
"I wasn't following you." She said softly, looking at anything and everything but him.  
  
"Oh is that so? Then what were you doing flying right behind me for the past fifteen minutes with an invisibility cloak on?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just..."  
  
"go on"  
  
"practicing using a broomstick." She finished in a rush, and looking up triumphantly at finally thinking up a valid excuse. Draco laughed.  
  
"Granger, take my advice. Never consider a career in law or business. You'll never survive."  
  
"I'm NOT lying." Hermione emphasized, blushing once again. Draco was amazed at how red her cheeks could get. He had to admit, she DID look adorable. She saw her wince at a pain in her back, at felt something distinctly like sympathy. Draco cursed himself softly. He was not supposed to feel that way about HER!  
  
"Do you want me to help you up?" He asked, his disgust at the thought showing clearly in his tone of voice. Hermione couldn't help feeling a twinge of sadness at the way he clearly disliked the idea of even touching her, but suppressed it.  
  
"I'll be fine Malfoy. You just go and do whatever you had planned on doing." She said lightly, forgetting her physical pain completely. She hated asking anyone for help, let alone Draco Malfoy. What she hated even worse was someone seeing her when she was weak or vulnerable, both of which she was at this very moment.  
  
"Stand up." He said, his tone nonchalant.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said stand up." He repeated.  
  
"I told you I'm fine. Just go."  
  
"I will when you stand up." He repeated again.  
  
Hermione gathered whatever strength she had left in her body and pushed herself up, only to feel it all drain from her the moment her feet touched the ground. Her sprained ankle gave way under her weight and she stumbled forward. But this time, Draco caught her and swept her up in his arms. She wiggled, trying to free herself from him, but accomplished nothing. He was more than twice her size and carried her as if he was lifting a feather.  
  
"Stop squirming or I'll drop you." He ordered.  
  
"Drop me. I DON'T need your help!!" Hermione shouted, feeling very close to tears at this point.  
  
He dropped her and Hermione screamed in earnest.  
  
"You told me to Drop you! What the heck are you screaming about?"  
  
At first Hermione wanted to cry, but then, she saw the absurdity of the entire situation. A bubble of laughter escaped from her throat and she couldn't stop laughing. When she finally looked up, Draco had bent down towards her, his eyes, too, gleaming with laughter.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Alright Malfoy, may you please help me up. No, don't do THAT. I did not say pick me up, I said HELP me up. I can stand on my own two feet you know." Hermione said as Draco scooped her up once again. She felt so vulnerable in this position, and sooo.... intimate. She wasn' t going to let herself get any wild ideas about Draco. It was simply too dangerous.  
  
"Look Granger, if I set you on your own two feet you'll just topple over again. I don't see why you mind, do you know how many girls would kill for an opportunity to be in my arms?" He asked, heading towards his broom.  
  
Hermione had a vague idea but didn't care to enlighten him.  
  
"Well, I'm not one of them. Look, just get me to Harry's broom alright, and pick up the invisibility cloak for me. I can make my own way back. Don't you have a hot date or something?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer. His hot date was the reason she was following him in the first place.  
  
"Was that a lucky guess or prior knowledge Granger?" Draco asked, picking up the cloak and the broom without bothering to put Hermione down. The ease in which he could support her weight and still move around agilely amazed Hermione, reaffirming their difference in size and strength.  
  
"a luck guess?" she answered. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" she asked as he mounted his broom.  
  
"Yeah right Granger. And I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey." He answered.  
  
"You can't possibly fly with me, the broom, and the cloak in your hands, its impossible." Hermione said, panic creeping into her voice. If she was seen like this at school, Dara would know that she had been caught and the whole deal would be off.  
  
"Care to bet on that one Granger? Don't worry, I'm flying straight to the Hospital wing, no one would see us." He said, chuckling when he met Hermione's gaze. Her eyes were wide with owe, her mouth slightly agape, unconsciously inviting a kiss. Draco quickly looked away from her face.  
  
"Do you know how easy it is to read your thoughts through your eyes?" He asked, his voice unconsciously husky. Hermione looked as if she was going to bulk and run away, her eyes moving wildly like a trapped rabbit who knew that it couldn't escape but was still going to make a run for it anyway. Draco kicked off and displayed very clearly his skill on the broom.  
  
"Why are you afraid of me Granger?" He asked, truly curious. He had never met a girl who actually tried to run AWAY from him before. He knew that his looks, wealth, and status drew them to him like a magnate, but this one here clearly thought otherwise.  
  
"You're... dangerous." She mumbled, hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder. He realized that she was shaking.  
  
"If you're afraid of heights, why on earth were you following me on a broom?"  
  
"I wasn't following you." She said, her voice weaker this time.  
  
"Why were you on a broom then?"  
  
"Circumstances beyond my control." She answered and her mouth snapped shut, clearly refusing to continue this conversation with him.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
As they approached the Hospital wing, Draco recognized a certain heat within his blood, the same feeling he got when he was beginning to go on a hunt. Only this time, the feeling wasn't superficial. He knew that the other girls he chased only feigned disinterest just to get his attention. However, Hermione's reluctance to associate with him was genuine. Furthermore, what he felt for her was more than physical attraction. Her vulnerability called out to his protective instincts and her innocence drew him to her. She would make a perfect prey.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, J.K Rowling does.  
  
*points at the review button and winks.* 


	5. Chapter 4: Malfoy's type

I'm SOO sorry I didn't write for a whole week. There was a Forensics tournament going on and I was in three categories. Then, I got a cold and just couldn't do anything but sleep. Then I got a writer's block. Well, I was too lazy to get a French name for this chapter, and its kind off short, but I felt really bad about not posting anything for over a week Anyway, I hope you like it, and I'll try to get something up soon.  
  
Chapter 5: Malfoy's type  
  
"It just doesn't feel right Ron. We've GOT to tell her what happened!" Hermione said, her voice pleading. Her instincts were telling her to get out of this deal she had made with Dara; it was telling her to stay as far away from Draco Malfoy as possible! She didn't like the way he was looking at her when he dropped her off at the Hospital Wing. It was as if he wanted to EAT her! She knew she was being stupid, and that whatever bad things Draco Malfoy was, he wasn't a cannibal, but still, she didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, his voice nonchalant. He moved his rook to corner Harry's castle.  
  
"Because I messed up, that's why. Draco KNOWS we're up to something, he knows that we've be following him around. There is no way her plan would work if we continue to work for her."  
  
"So?" Ron, staring up at Hermione with misleading innocent eyes before returning his attention to the chess board.  
  
"What do you mean, so? The plan's over, she has to know that!" Hermione screeched, her voice almost as high as Jane's. (being that high was simply unnatural)  
  
"Why?" This time it was Harry. He had just successfully eaten Ron's rook with his queen.  
  
"So that she could make a new one." Hermione finished lamely.  
  
"It won't work anyway. You knew from the beginning that Malfoy would never fall for that Jane girl." Ron said, moving his castle to eat Harry's queen.  
  
"I knew no such thing!" Hermione denied.  
  
"Did you seriously think that any plan would make Malfoy fall for that girl? The only one worth trying would be making her mute. Unless that happens, he would run the moment she starts talking." Harry said as he whisked his King out of harm's way.  
  
"Harry, don't be mean. She has certain attractive qualities. Both of you were staring at her breasts when she last was here. Anyway, that's not the point!" Hermione said.  
  
"That is exactly the point. Not meaning, of course, that we were staring at her breasts. They are great breasts you know, but not worth our attention." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Then how would you know that they were great?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, alright, we were staring at them. But trust me, any attraction that we had for her breasts were destroyed the moment she opened her mouth. Any way, stop trying to evade the point" Ron said.  
  
"I am evading the point? Look who's talking Mr. Sidetracked!"  
  
Harry cleared his throat - as if that were necessary - before explaining the matter himself.  
  
"If we took the money, knowing from the beginning that the plan would fail, it wouldn't be any more unethical if we don't tell Dara of your blunder. Her plan's going to fail no matter what. Check mate!" He said with triumph.  
  
"But" Hermione and Ron said in unison, about completely different things of course.  
  
"No buts. Jane's not Malfoy's type anyway." He said, getting up from his chair.  
  
"How would you know?" Hermione asked, still wondering how the conversation had turned into an analysis of Malfoy's type.  
  
"We've been following him for over a week and we've spent the past six years trying to kill each other. Jane's not his type." Harry said, gesturing to HRon for assistance.  
  
"Jane's too fake Hermione. She's too self-centered, hard-hearted, and doesn't have an honest bone in her body. All she sees in Malfoy is his name and fortune. Malfoy dates girls like Jane, he plays with them, snogs them, and eventually sleeps with them. However, he never spends over 3 days with them." Ron said.  
  
"And you're suddenly an expert on Malfoy's mind now Ron? Anyway, Malfoy never spends more than 3 days with any girl, not just girls like Jane." Hermione said.  
  
"Eeeeh. Wrong Hermione, Draco Malfoy did spend more than 3 days with a girl. In fact, he spent a whole month with her." Ron said, his face smug. It was good to know more than Hermione sometimes.  
  
"Who? When?" Hermione asked, trying her best to ignore the sudden pain in her heart at the thought of Draco Malfoy being in love with someone.  
  
"Alessandra Tierney, Ravenclaw. They dated in secret for over a month and according to Blaise, Malfoy was seriously smitten with her. She was the exact opposite of our Tarzan's girlfriend Hermione. She was sweet, intelligent, caring, talented, and independent. She was also very honest and very innocent." Harry read out from one of the files Hermione had organized for the purposes of actually earning the money they were getting.  
  
"What happened? Why was it over in a month?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He gave her a birthday present and she asked him for money instead. It turned out that her family was filing for bankruptcy and the only reason she was dating Malfoy was because she wanted to ask him for financial assistance. He gave her the money and broke it off. From then on, he never gave any girl a present again. Money yes, but never a thing. "  
  
"So much about being honest and innocent Harry? Jane's more honest than this girl."  
  
"Yes, Alessandra was a fake, but she was a damn good one. She researched about guys like Draco and she figured out what they were attracted to. Then, she acted out the part and it worked. " Harry said, feeling sympathy for Malfoy for the first time in his life.  
  
"All the more reason why Jane has a chance Harry. She's the exact opposite of this Alessandra." Hermione said triumphantly.  
  
"No, she's the duplicate of Alessandra, just not as good as her." Ron said.  
  
"Allesandra acted out Malfoy's type Hermione. Jane is trying to follow in her footsteps, only she hasn't, as yet, figured out what Malfoy is attracted to. That's why she's going to fail Allessandra was a pro and still, Malfoy eventually saw through her act. He would have seen through Jane and Dara's from a mile away. Malfoy isn't into femme fatales, social butterflies, and ice queens. Allessandra may have broken his heart, but she is the living evidence that Malfoy does not want his clone has his girlfriend. In our eyes, Jane may be perfect for Malfoy. She shares his values, ambitions, and desires. However, she doesn't attract him. YOU have a better chance at marrying Malfoy than she." Harry said.  
  
To his astonishment, Hermione turned completely white, and her eyes.. were they filling with tears?  
  
"Shut your trap Harry Potter. Don't say things that aren't true. I don't have the faintest chance at even getting Malfoy to look at me, let alone marry me. Don't ever say something like that again!" With those words, Hermione stormed out of the room.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione hated this feeling. Why, of all the people in Hogwarts, did she have to have a crush on Malfoy? Why the heck was she even attracted to him? He was an asshole! He never said a kind word to her, he never complimented her, he consistently goaded her, and still, seeing him smile could fill her heart up like a balloon and send her off to cotton candy land for the rest of the day. It was stupid, utterly and completely stupid, but she couldn't freaking stop herself.  
  
Dammit, why did he have to look that way when he laughed? During those moments when his eyes filled with mirth, why did she have a feeling that she could see into his soul, into that place deep inside him, and realize that he was, in fact, a good person? Well, a good person would be going a bit too far. It was more that she could see the reasons why he acted so badly. It was the way he laughed, the way his eyes crinkled, the way his whole face lit up, that made Hermione feel as if he needed her. It was as if happiness was so alien to him, a rare gift, a flicker of light in the darkness, and that intense need pulled her to him. It made her want to make him laugh everyday, it made her want to smooth his hair from his forehead, it made her want to take him into her arms and say that everything was going to be okay.  
  
But those weren't her words to say, they weren't her tasks to do. Hermione understood very well that she didn't belong in Draco Malfoy's world. He was someone she could dream about, but nothing more. And if she wasn't careful, she could loose her heart to him and have it returned to her in tatters. No, she needed to get Draco Malfoy out of her heart, out of her life, and out of her mind, and if that meant making him marry that obnoxious Jane, then so be it.  
  
Disclaimer: no, I don't own the characters.  
  
Alright, alright, I know it's a bad place to end, but anyway, read and review please. 


	6. Chapter 5: Just a Dream

Chapter 5: Seulement une rêve, n'est-ce pas? - It's just a dream, isn't it ?  
  
When Hermione decided that she would do everything in her power to get Draco Malfoy out of her heart, which meant getting Jane permanently engaged to him, she had not taken into account the extent of Dara's fancifulness. In her wildest dreams (not that any of Hermione's dreams were wild, mind you) she had never thought that Dara would be asking her to do what she was asking her to do. After observing Harry's dumbstruck face, the fact that Harry's eyes were practically bulging out of his head, and the fact that Ron's jaw had dropped and was almost touching his chest, she decided that her friends shared her sentiments. Dara was absolutely, certainly, without a doubt CRAZY!  
  
Dara beamed up at the trio, waving her parchment in front of them. Her face was flushed with so much triumph that it would have been a crime to burst her bubble.  
  
"See, its such and simple and safe plan. After you gave me that report on Draco's type, I had a massive headache. The kind of girl Draco likes is so much different from Jane, it would have been impossible if I didn't come up with this plan. But this plan would solve all our problems." She said, her voice tinged with optimism.  
  
"Umm.. I understand that you were ill when you came up with it, which explains a lot of things, why don't you take another few days to think it through? I'm sure everything would look much brighter in the morning." Harry said, still in a state of shock.  
  
"Oh no no no! This plan is perfect already. It couldn't have been better. I wasn't ILL exactly when I came up with it. I just had an headache. Now, when should we do it?" Dara said, beaming.  
  
"Ahh..Why don't we slow down just a bit here." Ron said. "I still don't see how this plan would solve our problems about Draco's type. I don't see it doing anything."  
  
Dara looked at Ron as if he was dense, which was exactly the way Ron felt at that moment.  
  
"Of course it does something. It convinces Draco that Jane, despite her umm.. not so attractive qualities, is the perfect girl for him. It catches his attention." She said.  
  
"Of course it catches his attention! He would either think that he had gone crazy or that Hermione was playing a trick on him, the latter being more likely than the former. Then, he would come after HER in a matter of Seconds!" Ron practically roared.  
  
"Oh Ron, Draco's not THAT pessimistic or sinister. He would just think that he had a strange dream and when he sees Jane the next morning, he would think that he had a premonition. He wouldn't give a second thought to Hermione." Dara said, dismissing Ron's argument.  
  
"HE wouldn't give a second thought to Hermione? You are proposing the Hermione go to him in a dream dressed like a Gypsy and tell his future! And you think he's not going to think about her after that?" Ron asked, looking a Dara incredulously.  
  
"The point of the dream, " Dara went on as if she hadn't heard a thing Ron had said, "is to tell him that a new force is going to come into his life and that he would fine the person he's going to spend the rest of his life with. This person being Jane. It wouldn't matter if Hermione's the one to tell him that. That's not the point."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, and said softly but firmly "Dara, Malfoy and I have been at each other's throats for the past 6 years. If he sees me in a dream dressed like a Gypsy, he would assume the worst, that I am playing a trick on him, which I will be if I go through with your plan. "  
  
"And the whole irony of the situation would be compounded by the fact that Hermione flunked Divination. Why would Malfoy believe the predictions of someone who flunked divination?" Harry piped in for the first time. What he didn't mention was the fact that Hermione had been caught following Malfoy. If he sees her in a dream, he would put 2 and 2 together in a flash.  
  
"It would be a DREAM." Dara said. "He would just think that his unconscious self came up with a dream, telling him that he needs to move on from his heartbreak and marry someone who's right for him. "  
  
"Look, this conversation is ridiculous. You're paid to follow instructions and not argue. It would be good if you could remember that." Needless to say, Tarzan's girlfriend (Jane) was the one who said this.  
  
"But" Hermione protested weakly but Ron kicked her under the table. She remained silent until Dara and Jane left the room.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"What was that for Ron? You know Draco would see through the plan the moment he sees me." Hermione said.  
  
"Did you just call him Draco, Hermione?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"No, of course not. Look, we can't go through with this, Malfoy would catch on to it in a flash."  
  
"So what. We are paid to follow instructions, not to argue" Ron mimicked Jane, "so we don not need to give a hoot about whether or not Malfoy and Tarzan's girlfriend get married or not. In fact, I think we are doing Malfoy a favor by making his love for that girl impossible."  
  
"Need I remind you that you were staring at her behind when she left the room?" Hermione asked sweetly. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"I think we should focus on the real problem here." He said  
  
"Like Dara's insanity? Poor girl, I'll visit her at St. Mungo's some day." Ron pipe in.  
  
"The REAL PROBLEM" Harry said, ignoring Ron completely, "is the fact that the spell we're going to perform tonight is the lucid dream spell!"  
  
"So?" Ron asked. Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath. She understood what Harry was saying.  
  
"It means that Malfoy would have as much control over the dream as I do, and that neither of us would be able to end it before sunrise." She said, her voice weak.  
  
"Exactly! After Hermione tells his fortune, Draco could hex her and tie her to a chair and drop her off a cliff and none of us would be able to do a damn thing about it."  
  
"But it would still be only a dream, wouldn't it. She wouldn't die if he drops her off a cliff."  
  
"But I would remember it, the way I would remember any nightmare, and so would he. In other words, it would be as real an experience to me as it would any other experience. I do NOT want to have any experience with Malfoy!"  
  
"What's the worst thing that could happen? If he throws you off a cliff, just die. You know you'd wake up anyway."  
  
Hermione remembered the way Draco was looking at her yesterday. What was the worst that could happen? She shivered at the thought.  
  
_________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Chapter 6: A Genuine Nightmare

*achoo..!*  
  
*Cough* *Cough*  
  
Fyi: I know you're kind of used to me updating really fast and all. Well, the good old days are over! My term has started and my teachers have all decided to do this experiment: "How much work is needed before someone cracks?" Consequently, until I crack, I might not be so constant in my updates, it really depends how much work I have. I'll try to at least update once a week, but there really aren't any guarantees. If you want me to email you to tell you of updates, please write your email out in your review. Thanks, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Un véritable cauchemar, ou pas? - a genuine nightmare, or not ?  
  
"Are you ready?" Ron asked.  
  
"What do you think? Of course not! I refuse to go through with this!" Hermione said, resisting the urge to pout.  
  
"Umm, Hermione? It's not as if we're giving you a choice, so can you just say 'yes'? We can't start the spell without that." Harry said.  
  
"NO! What kind of friends are you? You are leaving me to Draco Malfoy's mercy just for a few galleons!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Hermione, you do know that you're going to give in eventually, can't you do it now? It saves time you know. Besides, its JUST A DREAM." Ron said, avoiding the first question.  
  
"Then why don't YOU go into Malfoy's dream dressed as a Gypsy? And for your information, the less time I spend in that dream the better. "  
  
"It would be too ridiculous, besides, I have no intention of letting Malfoy throw me off a cliff." Ron said, but Hermione's eyebrows were suddenly furrowed.  
  
"Ron, Harry, what happens when I finish telling him the fortune?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it takes like ten minutes to tell him the fortune right? And its only 8 o'clock now. What happens between 8:10 and 7:30 in the morning when the sun comes out?"  
  
"Gah..gah.gah" Ron said, completely unable of articulate speech.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. Revo Lucidiarmus!"  
  
Hermione's body fell limply onto the bed. Harry and Ron looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"Should we just leave her here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Let's just make sure we aren't here when she wakes up!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco Malfoy glared at his surroundings. Of all the places he could dream of, why the heck was he in a bright pink tent?  
  
"Umm. Welcome!" A forced eerie voice came from the interior of the tent.  
  
Draco blinked.  
  
Then, he blinked again.  
  
"Granger?" he asked, completely unwilling to acknowledge that the girl in the bright blue hoop-dress with red frills was the same book worm who never broke the uniform code. EVER!  
  
"I zoo notz know whatz you are talkingz aboutz. I am Madame Hermia! Eef you come and sitz rightz here, I willz tell you your fortune." She said, but she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Draco said, meaning it.  
  
"Gypsiez are alwayz zeriouz." She said quickly.  
  
"They also aren't French, which I think is the accent you are poorly imitating?" he said as he moved towards her.  
  
"My imitation is NOT poor! " She said, before wanting desperately to bite her tongue.  
  
Draco just arched his eyebrows. He sat down opposite to her, his legs stretching full length. She pushed back on the table so that her chair would move backwards, AWAY from his legs.  
  
"I mean, it eez notz an imitahtion. Zis iz my real accent! Of course some Gypsies are French. Zey come from anywhere in Europe!" She said, knowing quite well that it wasn't doing any good.  
  
"And where did you learn THAT information Granger. No, let me guess, 'Europe a History?'" he said, purposefully maneuvering his leg to touch hers. She scooted out of his reach.  
  
"I do not just learn things from books!" She said, trying to divide her attention between moving away from his legs and answering his questions and staying in character.  
  
"So you ARE Granger!" He said triumphantly. "NO! This is YOUR dream remember?" Hermione said, deciding to forget about the accent. There wasn't any point anyway. "Think, why on earth would you be dreaming about your arch enemy?"  
  
"Trust me Granger, you wouldn't want to know the answer to that." He said, eyeing the her neckline suggestively. It wasn't low, Hermione made sure of that, but it was. a dress. That meant that it showed more flesh than her uniform did and right now, with Draco Malfoy eyeing her that way, she might as well be naked!  
  
"Look, I came here to tell your fortune. Can we get that over and be done with it?" She snapped, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
"By all means"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione was holding a Tarot card and deciding where exactly on the pattern she was going to put it. Hmm.it was either right or left, but which one?  
  
"Granger, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Draco Malfoy asked.  
  
Does it matter? Hermione thought, it was a sham anyway! She put the card down on top and looked up.  
  
"Alright, I'm starting." She said, trying to sound superior.  
  
"It's about time too. By the way, didn't you fail Divination?" he asked.  
  
Hermione and long come to the conclusion that that the only way she was going to succeed in telling him what she was supposed to tell him was by ignoring whatever he said. Therefore, she did just that.  
  
"The center card defines you. This card is 'the magician.'" She began.  
  
"Considering that I am a wizard, I am not surprised. Honestly, this is the most boring dream I've ever had. Can't you get up on the table and do a strip dance or something?"  
  
To her horror, Hermione could feel her costume changing! 'No' she ordered in her head, trying desperately to regain control. Luckily, her costume remained the same, but now they were both sitting in a bar with lots of lights. That isn't good, she thought. Draco looked overjoyed.  
  
"I didn't realize that I could do that!" he said. "so I could want anything at all and it will come to pass? Why shouldn't it, it's MY dream after all."  
  
"No" hermione said through her teeth. He was trying to change her costume to that of a bunny girl! She couldn't completely resist his mind, so she turned it into a fluffy Easter Bunny costume. She even had a carrot in her hand. Well, it was better than what HE wanted.  
  
"You look cute Granger, but if you just went with my idea, you would have looked delicious." He drawled, sending chills up Hermione's spine. She adjusted her floppy ears and look up.  
  
"I can wish you into a bouncing ferret too you know. Why don't we finish the fortune-telling and then discuss our relative costumes." She said, trying to maintain a semblance of control. One of the ears flopped and fell down on her face. Draco laughed, and Hermione's heart did a somersault. Dammit, why did he have to laugh?  
  
"Sure Granger, but you don't expect me to take you seriously in that attire, do you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione was too busy slowing down her heartbeat to realize that Draco was changing her costume again. By the time she realized it, her Bunny costume had turned into a sort sleeveless white sheath that clung to every curve on her body and revealed almost all of her shapely legs. She glared at him, and the hemline moved down a couple of inches to reach her knees.  
  
"Conservative, aren't you Granger?"  
  
"The MAGICIAN, means that you are an intelligent, resourceful, and creative person. You are also inclined to expect to get anything you want." She growled.  
  
"Apparently that's not true. I wanted you to do a strip dance and you didn't" he faked a whine.  
  
"The THREE OF CUPS next to it means that something, or someone, new is coming into your life. Something that will change your life foreeevvv . . . Stop That!" She gasped as she caught his hand. He had been caressing her knee and she stopped him just before he moved up her thigh.  
  
"You said that I would get anything I want. I want to. . . ." Hermione turned him into a ferret.  
  
However, since it WAS his dream, he turned back to his original form almost instantly. He lifted up his hands in a fake surrender before gesturing her to go on.  
  
"The..the Queen of Cups means that this something is a girl. I would foretell that you will find someone you're attracted to." She said.  
  
"I do that everyday. How's that new?" He asked innocently. Hermione suppressed her desire to conjure up a bat and hit him on the head.  
  
"Justice, " she pointed to the card next to it, " means that somehow, this meeting will be official. Probably, you will either marry her or become engaged." She said.  
  
"Umm. . . What kind of engagement ring would you like Granger?" the table suddenly filled with rings. "Diamond? Gold? Platinum?" He asked, lifting rings up in front of her. Hermione banged her hand on the table and they all disappeared. She shook her hand, well . . that hurt!  
  
"Six of swords means that this someone, is related to you somehow. You have probably been introduced to her in your childhood or she is acquainted with a relative of yours." She said, dismissing herself as a candidate.  
  
"I remember seeing you talk with Dara, does that count?" he asked. Hermione choked.  
  
"When. . . did . . . I mean, I don't know who you're talking about." She said, her face turning bright red.  
  
"Granger, I think you need to be retrained. If you blush every time you lie, you'll never succeed in life." He drawled. Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Queen of Swords. This person will be poised, beautiful, intelligent, and umm.rather blunt. The Lovers. Obviously, you two are made for each other." Hermione waved her hands over the cards for a moment, and finished with "I believe red is the colour that will bring her to you. Alright, I'm done. Leave!"  
  
"beautiful, intelligent, and blunt. Did you go through all this trouble, you know, the lucid dream charm and all, just to get me to notice you? I'm impressed!" He said.  
  
"You flatter yourself. I would never go through all this trouble to get you to notice me. That's the last thing from my mind. Besides, I said the person is 'poised.' I am NOT poised. Neither am I beautiful." She concluded.  
  
"So you DID use the lucid dream charm!" he said with triumph.  
  
"Did not!" she said, turning red again. He just shook his head.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"You might not be poised, Granger, but you are beautiful."  
  
"Don't say things like that!" She said curtly. A bit too curtly.  
  
Draco frowned. For some reason, he had hurt her.  
  
"Things like what?" he asked.  
  
"Don't say things you don't mean. It gives people the wrong impression." She said, looking away. Suddenly, bars fell down from the sky separating him and her. She looked as shocked as he did.  
  
"Did you wish something?" She asked.  
  
"Not bars." He said. "did you?"  
  
Hermione looked pensive. She had wished to keep her distance from him. She knew that she had a hopeless crush on him and that the more they talked, the more he flattered her, the closer she was to loosing her heart to him completely. FOOL! He was a charmer! He said things to get laid! The most she would ever mean to him would be . . a fling! Suddenly, she was back in her school uniform and robes again. For some reason, the reminder of the Slytherin/Gryffindor separation helped her stay as aloof as possible. Yes, she did wish that bars separated him and her. She got up and walked backwards.  
  
He frowned and the bars disappeared. He advanced towards her. Hermione ran, but it was too late! He caught her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Let go Malfoy!" She shouted.  
  
"You came into MY dream Granger, and you have been dancing this avoidance waltz long enough. I want you, and you know that!"  
  
"You do NOT want me! You barely know me!" She shrieked, trying to wriggle from his grasp. Dammit, why would this dream never end.  
  
"I've known you for the past 6 and a half years Granger. And I know myself. I WANT you."  
  
"You hate me! We've always hated each other." She said. At least he had always hated her.  
  
"Yes, Granger, I do. However, one has nothing to do with each other." He said, straightening, but his hold on her shoulders were still firm.  
  
"How can you want me and hate me and the same time? It's not possible." She said, looking up at him.  
  
She truly believed it! Draco stifled a laugh. He didn't know what he wanted to do more, Kiss her passionately or pat her on the head and explain to her the nature of sex. From the looks of her, she'd never kissed nor had sex. One thing he did know was that he wanted to be the first one to do both.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a tug, as if consciousness was pulling him back. Before they both left his dream, Draco said "I NEVER say things I don't mean. Remember that Granger! When we get back, no bars, no school uniform, not even the Boy Who Lived or Voldemort himself are going to stop me from getting you. You're mine!"  
  
Disclaimer: I wished I owned these characters, but sadly I don't. I'm just writing about them until the next Harry Potter Book is published. (June 21st *smiles*)  
  
Did you like it? I'm still trying to find the balance between Humor and Romance, one can't have too much of either. Please review and give me ideas on how to continue. 


	8. Chapter7: Astronmy tower

*yawns* *looks down guiltily*  
  
Fyi: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I should have updated sooner. I had a terrible writers block and just didn't feel like writing. Around a month be fore I was twiddling my thumbs in front of the mail box, wondering when the college acceptances letters will come. Now, they have come, and I've finally regained a good enough mood to write again. Still, Colleges are drawing in pretty close now and I still haven't been able to decide with college to go to. (USA people, is Tennessee a good or bad place to live? Compared to Boston? Yes, I'm desperate. I've never even been out of the country before). I promise to write more during the spring break, and to write a sequel to my old story during the summer. (3 months off!!! Wow () but now, there are the IB exams to contend with and loads of work to do, so please don't get angry if I disappear again. It's pretty obvious from this story that I have not completely regained my humour and good mood, but It will slowly return, I hope, as time progresses.  
  
Chapter 7: Le tour D'astronomie - The Astronomy tower. (I know, I couldn't come up with a better name  
  
Hermione had never thought of herself as a coward.  
  
Well, she wasn't a coward!!  
  
Her skipping a day of school and hiding in the astronomy tower had absolutely nothing to do with cowardice. And of course, it had nothing to do with Draco Malfoy!!  
  
She truly had just acquired a new found fascination with stars! That was all, nothing serious.  
  
Well, just the fact that it was bright daylight and there were no stars in sight.  
  
Drat it! What did he mean, "you're mine?" He couldn't have been serious! He said himself that he hated her.  
  
He also said that one had nothing to do with the other, which made absolutely no sense at all. Well, may be it did, in a weird demented sort of way, but still, he just CAN'T be serious. It wasn't fair. She had kept her heart safe for so long, she just can't possibly risk it now that she was a few months away from graduating!  
  
Well, Draco's relationships usually lasted about 3 days. May be she could have a short meaningless fling just to get him out of her system.  
  
What the heck was she thinking? Having a short meaningless fling with him would get HER out of his system, not the other way around. It would just make her more emotionally involved with him than she actually was!! No, no, no, no, NO!! It's settled, she would just stay in the astronomy tower until he forgets about her and the dream.  
  
That could be months!!  
  
No, he probably forgot about her already.  
  
Who was she kidding? Draco Malfoy never stopped pursuing anyone until he had her! And no! She was NOT going to sleep with him, EVER! From what she had witnessed at read about, this sex thing was a most sordid affair. The kissing seemed nice, but the rest? Yuck! Not even Draco could make her want to do all THAT!  
  
They why the heck was she even thinking about it?  
  
"Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk"  
  
Hermione screamed as she felt an arm circle around her waist. "Now, now Granger, you can't be THAT delighted to seek me" Drawled Draco, who had turned her around to face him. "Well, you should, actually. Considering all the time I have expended towards finding you. I even deigned to enter the library, which I usually don't do unless I'm snogging someone."  
  
"L..L.lettttt."  
  
"Go?" He asked. Hermione just stared at him, and then.unable to do anything else.she nodded weakly.  
  
"and if I refuse?" he asked  
  
"I...I'll.."  
  
"are you sure you want me to finish the sentence for you? I've just come up with some very interesting variations."  
  
With those words, he leaned down..causing Hermione to finally come to her senses and shove away from him. To her horror, her attempt had practically zero affect and his face was now only a few inches from hers. She wriggled, trying desperately to reach for her wand. Finally her hand closed around it.  
  
"Granger, if you don't stop moving, I won't be able to stop myself from going further than I want to. I intend to have a kiss from you today, and the rest will come later. However, if you are so intent on moving to the."  
  
"Malfoy, shut up." She said, waving her wand at him. " You know quite well that I have no intention of going anywhere with you, and, dammit.Don't you dare move any closer, or I'll hex you, so help me god!" She said  
  
He lifted a brow, but didn't move. Hermione, still imprisoned against his body, heaved a sigh of relief. May be he wasn't really being serious?  
  
"Not a chance Granger, I'm dead serious. I just want you to kiss me, and not the other way around." He said.  
  
She thought mind reading required a spell? Or was he using dark magic?  
  
"Trust me Granger, I don't need magic to figure out what you are thinking."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. (She had to do this, remember, since he was so freakin tall, and NOT, because she was so freakin short) Her eyebrows furrowed. "Let go Malfoy, Or I WILL hex you." She said, her voice low and threatening.  
  
"no, You won't. And you WILL kiss me today." He drawled, his hands pulling her closer against him.  
  
"You don't know that. There is no reason in the world why I wouldn't hex you" she practically screeched.  
  
"Just the fact that you haven't hexed me, at least not seriously, in the past two years."  
  
"Have too!" She exclaimed. Of course she had...she remembered the last time she hexed him..it was..it was.Drat it, the time she knocked him off his broom two years ago!  
  
"Both you and I know that it's true. I want to know why?" He voice was deeper than it was, his eyes tearing into hers. Hermione suppressed the urge to close them an look away.  
  
"Why what?" she asked.  
  
"Why you haven't hexed me in the last two years. Why, I think, you're not going to hex me now. And most important of all, why you were in my dreams last night."  
  
Hermione looked away this time, and decided that evasion was key to her survival.  
  
"It was your dream. How would I know why you dreamed of me last night? What happened in the dream by the way?" She asked, her face a picture of complete innocence, except, of course, for the red tingeing her cheeks.  
  
"You know that I'll figure this all out, Hermione. It won't take long"  
  
"There's nothing to figure out, Malfoy. It was a dream, that's all." Hermione said weakly  
  
"Then why have you, miss goody-two-shoes, skipped a whole day of class to hide in the astronomy tower when there aren't even any stars" he asked. But it was a rhetorical question, and they both knew it.  
  
"Let go, Malfoy..please" She looked up at him, her confusion shining in her eyes.  
  
"Kiss me, and I'll promise to let you go. For now." He said huskily leaning even closer. She splayed her hands against his chest to stave off the advance.  
  
"Why do you want me to kiss you? You don't even like me. There are plenty of girls in this school who are dying to do it, ask them." She said, her voice curt.  
  
"They're no fun Granger. You're the only one who doesn't want to kiss me." He said honestly, and was stunned by the hurt he could perceive in her eyes.  
  
"So that's it? You want me just because I'm saying no? That's childish and you know it Malfoy, and I'm not going to be your toy just so that you can throw me away later. And that means, I'm not going to kiss you! Not now, and not ever" Hermione said firmly, trying desperately to stifle her urge to cry. This was precisely why she didn't want to be around him, he could hurt her so easily.  
  
"Care to bet on that?" He asked.  
  
"Let go!!" She shouted.  
  
"Hex me Granger! Do it and I'll let you go. Go on."  
  
Hermione's hands clasped tightly around her wand. She willed her mouth to say a curse, any curse, anything to make him let go of her. But no sound came out. There was simply no way she could make herself hurt him, and she knew it. And now, to her horror, she realized that he knew it too.  
  
They both turned as they heard foot steps running down the hall. From the sound of it, it was probably Harry and Ron. Draco seemed to recognize there foot steps too, for he frowned at her.  
  
"I told you last night that the Boy Who Lived is not going to save you from me. I also told you that I will have that kiss."  
  
There sounds drew closer.  
  
"Draco, let go! You don't want them to find you here any more than I do."  
  
Hermione flinched as she saw him smile. It was so devilish, cunning...and for some unknown reason, victorious. He chucked her under the chin lightly and said,  
  
"Until tonight then, chérie." And he vanished through a hidden door she never knew existed.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha ha, I wish. No, I don't own the characters. 


	9. Chapter 8: A Bluff?

A/N: Never underestimate the power of reviewing. Even now, when I'm still twiddling my thumbs and waiting for a sign from heaven (actually, for a certain university to take me off the waiting list), I still had the ability to write this chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 8: Is he bluffing?  
  
"Seriously Hermione, I don't see the problem." Ron said while polishing his new broom.  
  
"You don't see the problem? RONALD WEASLEY, the most well-known playboy in Hogwarts has just threatened to kiss me! Ohh, and one more thing, he didn't threaten to kiss me in say, 3 months, or hmm.Lets see, 3 weeks, and ohh.not even 3 days. He threatened to kiss me TONIGHT! That's 3 hours from now. And you tell me you don't see the problem?" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Well, he was possibly just bluffing, playing with your mind and making you overreact like this. Do you seriously think he wants to kiss you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ahem." It was Harry. He felt that the conversation was going to take a turn for the worst very soon.  
  
"Explain yourself!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Well, I just don't think a guy like Draco is that desperate ooomph!" Harry had just elbowed Ron, HARD.  
  
"So you're saying the only reason a guy would want to kiss me is if he's desperate?" Hermione asked, her ego taking one hell of a beating.  
  
"No..not in those words no." Ron said weakly.  
  
"Well, say it the right words. It sounded very much like that to me!" Hermione ordered, trying very hard to keep the hurt out of her voice.  
  
"Uhhh...I'm just saying that the only reason DRACO would want to kiss you is if he's desperate. Other guys would love to kiss you..just not guys like Draco." He answered. Honestly, Hermione did not feel much better.  
  
"And what is it about me that repulses guys like Draco?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hey.don't use my words against me. I'm not saying that you're repulsive. I'm just saying that guys like Draco just don't like girls like you."  
  
"And what's wrong with girls like me?"  
  
"Look, Hermione, I think Ron's just trying to say.."  
  
"Let him speak for himself. I'm not angry. I just want to know exactly what is it about me that makes it incomprehensible for a guy to want to kiss me" Hermione lied. She was angry. She was angry at her self for feeling hurt. She was angry at herself for WANTING a guy like Draco to want to kiss her. Not KISS HER, mind you, just WANT TO KISS HER.  
  
"It's just that..uhh..you know. Guys like Draco kiss for a reason. They have, you know, an agenda. Kissing leads to snogging and snogging leads to..you know."  
  
"I get the picture. I don't get how it has to do with my situation."  
  
"It's just pretty obvious to everyone that you would insist on stopping at just kissing and won't do..you know...later." Ron was turning a very bright shade of red. If Hermione wasn't so angry, she would actually see the humour in this situation.  
  
"That's all? That's why you're so sure that Draco was just bluffing?" Hermione asked, honestly feeling a bit better.  
  
"Well, and there are the other things AWWW!" Harry had just stepped on Ron's foot.  
  
"What other things?"  
  
"Umm.well..guys like Draco are into legs and curves and ahh.physical stuff. And you're, well..you're more ...mental stuff." Ron said.  
  
Hermione just blinked, went into her room, and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Ron" Harry said, his voice exasperated.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What you said was not only tactless..."  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
"It was also very much untrue." Harry finished.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, you know very well that Draco's probably only playing with her."  
  
"That may be the case, Ron, but that doesn't mean that she can't attract him."  
  
"but.."  
  
"Look, I guess you haven't noticed. Hermione's grown up since we first met her on the train for our first year at Hogwarts. She HAS the physical stuff."  
  
***  
  
Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Alright, so she was short.  
  
Most of the girls Draco dated were tall. At least, they were all taller than his shoulder.  
  
She probably didn't even REACH his shoulder.  
  
And since she was short, there wasn't any chance that her legs would be long. In fact, had her legs been long, she would have looked extremely weird.  
  
All the girls Draco dated had long shapely legs. (This can actually be assumed, seeing as that they were all tall.)  
  
She DID have curves. They just weren't as obvious as the other girls'. (This is not surprise since she usually wore clothes about a size too big for her - it's more cost effective)  
  
The girls Draco dated had extremely obvious curves.  
  
She wasn't voluptuous. She couldn't be voluptuous. It was physically impossible, for if she were voluptuous, she would fall down head first, since her feet were so small.  
  
All the girls Draco dated were voluptuous.  
  
She was wearing long sleeved, long legged pajamas with Bugs Bunny painted on it, chewing a carrot.  
  
She was pretty sure that none of the girls Draco date wore long sleeved pajamas.  
  
Therefore, she should have nothing to worry about. Ron was right, Draco was probably bluffng.  
  
He did look extremely serious.  
  
Good bluffers always looked extremely serious.  
  
Draco had never bluffed before.  
  
Well, she didn't know him that well.  
  
As if! She had probably learned everything there was to know about Draco Malfoy over the last couple of years. He didn't BLUFF!  
  
He didn't get attracted to girls like her either.  
  
Well, technically, he wasn't going to kiss her because he was attracted to her. The reason he threatened was because she was the only one who said no.  
  
Hermione sighed. Look, there was no way he could break into her room anyway. There was a password in front of the Gryffindor common room. And since she was Head girl, there was also another password in front of her room. There was no way Draco could know two passwords.  
  
But if..  
  
Shut up and get to sleep!  
  
Hermione went to her bed, turned off the light, uttered a quicksleep spell, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Little did she know that ,at that very same moment, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Disclaimer: na aa..I would have loved to have owned these characters, but no. they *sniff sniff* belong to someone else.  
  
A/N: I know, cliffie right? Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon, I hope. 


	10. Chapter 9: The End or the Beginning I

A/N: as some of you may have noticed, I decided to change the rating to R. not that they'll be sex scenes or anything (I can't write them any how. But there is going to be some slight sexual content, the kind that's present in most Romance novels. If there were a NC-17 rating I would have used that, but there wasn't, so I decided to play it safe. People younger than 17 please approach this chapter with caution.or skip it if you need to. I'm so sorry, but it is a Romance and this chapter was dying to be written the way it was. (Just a warning - less humour, more.umm.fluff?)  
  
Chapter 9: Le fin, ou le commence? (The end, or the beginning)  
  
"Look, woman, my family owns you, so open the door this very instant!" Draco Malfoy ordered the fat lady in the portrait.  
  
"But.master Draco sir, Hogwarts now owns me. You donated me remember?"  
  
"Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy. The only reason we donated you to this shack is so that we would be able to go into the Gryffindor common rooms. Now open!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
"The fat lady sighed and the door swung open"  
  
***  
  
Draco maneuvered his way stealthily through the Gryffindor furniture. Finally, he was standing in front of the head girl room.  
  
"alohomora" he ordered.  
  
The door didn't budge.  
  
"Drat it!" he cursed. The door was coded. How was he going to get through now?  
  
"Harry Potter" he tried.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Ronald Weasley"  
  
No reaction. Not potty, no weasel. What could it be?  
  
"Victor Krum"  
  
He could almost see the handle turn up it's nose at him.  
  
Hmm..what would a girl like Granger choose for a password? She didn't think much of boys..so what?  
  
"Books"  
  
He saw the door waver.  
  
"Hogwarts: A History?" He tried. The door swung open. He could barely wipe the smirk off his face. She was soo predictable! But was she? She was the first girl who had been able to surprise him for quite some time.  
  
***  
  
For perhaps the first time in his life, Draco hesitated. He couldn't help it. He had never associated with a girl like Hermione before.  
  
She looked so adorable, lying there, curled up in a small ball because of the cold.  
  
He couldn't really comprehend how a girl could look desirable in fluffy white pajamas, but Hermione did. Even the Muggle cartoon painted in front served to remind him about his dream, and this reminder made him want to kiss her desperately. Not just because she was a challenge, not just because she said no, but because he wanted to feel her against him, to taste her on his lips, to know how she would respond to his. He wanted to wake her up that instant, but he decided against it. How many more chances would he get to survey her at his leisure? An evil grin found itself on his lips. The only way she could have fallen asleep tonight was by using a spell, and he knew from experience, that spell-induced sleep was difficult to break. If he was careful, he could do almost anything he wanted to her.  
  
He started with her face. Before now, he hadn't noticed how soft her features where. Her long wavy hair cascaded down her body, surrounding her face and making her seem even tinier. He traced his finger slowly along her cheek.  
  
Her cheeks were so soft, so delicate. Her long, dark eyelashes contrasted with the paleness of her skin. So did her rosy lips. He wanted to cup her face with his hands, trace her delicate nose with his mouth, and kiss her eyelids open. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings into her ears, to smooth his hands down her hair.and then further..  
  
His hand moved down along her neck, touching her naked skin. It itched to unhook each of her buttons, to smooth itself along her budding body. She stirred, slightly, but didn't wake up. He sat down on the bed, his hand moving down her, going beyond her waist, reaching her thighs. He hadn't noticed before how well-formed she was. Her waist was tiny and she was full in all the right places. Only now, that he could slide his hand down it, did he realize just how much had been hidden under those oversized clothes of hers. He wanted to crush her to him, to fall down on top of her and kiss her senseless. He wanted to smooth her pajamas off her, to render her naked and writhing in his arms.  
  
His body tensed, and his hand tightened suddenly, stirring her from the abyss. But he wasn't sorry, if she had waited another moment to open those eyes, he would have lost whatever small modicum of control he had left.  
  
"D.D.Draco?" Hermione exclaimed sleepily.  
  
"So we've finally got past the last names stage, haven't we Hermione?"  
  
"No we have not, Malfoy! What on earth are you doing in my room?" Hermione spat out, eyes flashing, as she got up hurriedly. She reached out for her blanket so that she could cover herself.  
  
"Don't bother Granger. Your attire covers every part of your delectable body except for your hands, feet, and face. Not that you have much to hide." He lied scathingly, knowing full well how much he wanted to yank those clothes off her.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Ron was right. . .. she didn't have the physical attributes to attract Draco. But she had more important things to worry about right now.  
  
"I repeat, what on earth are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I thought I made that very clear this afternoon. I've come to claim my kiss, only that now," his eyes scanned her body appreciatively, his smirk making her want to make a dash for blanket . . . "It seems that I you have so much more to offer."  
  
"H. . . how did you get into my room?" Hermione asked, deliberately trying to distract him from whatever it was about her body that was keeping his eyes fixed on her.  
  
"Your password's pretty predictable, for the most intelligent girl in school. And strop trying to distract me.it won't work!" He said, moving even closer to her.  
  
Hermione scooted back, until she was curled in front of the head rest of her bed.  
  
"Get out!! Or I'll scream" She threatened.  
  
"Really? And get me expelled? My father might even whip me for that you know!" He said as he stretched his hand out for her.  
  
"I will scream. I swear I will!" She cried as he caught her leg and pulled her so that she was lying down next to him. His arm captured her against him as she used her hands to brace herself from him.  
  
"No. you won't. not if it'll get me in trouble. Not if it'll hurt me. We've already settled that." He said, his arms like iron bands, pulling her closer and closer to his body.  
  
He bent down, and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I know your secret Hermione"  
  
"What secret?" She asked, already shaking. Not only from fear, but also something much more deeper.  
  
"You love me."  
  
With that he swept down and branded her with a searing kiss. His tongue relentlessly explored her virginal mouth, one arm crushing her against his body, moving so that she would be pressed against every part of him. His other arm moved behind her head, adjusting it so that he could have unhindered access to her mouth, so that she was completely helpless to fend off his advances.  
  
When he finally broke the kiss, hermione was gasping for breath, feeling as if all strength was drained from her body. She looked up to him and asked softly,  
  
"You've taken what you wanted, Draco. Now, can you, please.please.. go?"  
  
"That wasn't the end of our game tonight Hermione. It was just the beginning. Now it's your turn."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To kiss me!"  
  
-To be continued.-  
  
Disclaimer: no..i'd love to own them (especially Draco), but I don't.  
  
Ohh.sorry, I'd love to finish this scene in one chapter, but I just couldn't. there's another chapter (or two) before they.ummm.as ron said "You know". I just couldn't resist the Cliffie..and of course, if you want me to continue with this, Review and tell me how I am with love scenes. (Actually, I could use the advice. My love scenes sucked in "I Need you to Love me") 


	11. Chapter 10: The End or the Beginning II

Chapter 10: The end or the beginning part II. (yes, I know, not the most creative title)  
  
"What, Malfoy, gave you the idea that I would do any such thing?" Exclaimed Hermione as she mustered all her strength to free herself from his clutches. It was an exercise in futility, for he, without seeming to expend any effort, still had her held tightly in his arms.  
  
"Well, for starters."  
  
He nibbled lightly on her ear, his hand holding her head so she couldn't escape  
  
"We have the fact that you love me. I don't really think you can deny that Granger.."  
  
He moved so that he could stare into her face, and cocked an eyebrow  
  
".. you not screaming for help at this moment in evidence enough."  
  
"You're delusional M." Hermione tried uselessly, before she was silenced, by yet another dark kiss. This time, his kiss wasn't as forceful, but it was equally, for lack of a better word, disturbing. His tongue probed softly into her mouth, lingering and sweeping slowly, as though he wanted to feel ever part of her, as if he wanted to remind her that she belonged to him. This time, his hands did not remain still while his lips met hers. One moved to toy with her breasts, teasing her mercilessly as the other pressed her body even closer to his belly, making her feel just how much he wanted her.  
  
"Don't lie to me." He said when he finally ended the kiss. Then he grinned evilly at Hermione's flushed face, almost relishing in the fact that she was gasping for breath and shaking uncontrollably in his arms. "I'll kiss you once for ever lie you say."  
  
"I ... dd.don't . . . love . . " Hermione stopped as Draco pressed a finger against her lips.  
  
"Don't tempt me Granger. A few more kisses and I'll loose whatever control I have left."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and decided to let the topic slide.  
  
"Love, not that I'm saying I love you, isn't enough reason for me to want to kiss you." She stammered out and blushed when he quirked an eyebrow at her teasingly.  
  
"It isn't?" he asked  
  
"N . . . no. And don't you dare try to kiss me again. I'm not lying!"  
  
"I'm not saying that you are." He said, amusement strangely still in his voice. Suddenly, his eyes grew very serious.  
  
"You want me!"  
  
"I . . I"  
  
"You want me as much as I do you. Are you going to deny that as well?" he asked, but he didn't give her a chance to answer. He moved his head to playfully suck on her neck, making her writhe every time his breath grazed her skin, the movements of his hands making her want to moan.  
  
"Apparently not." He said when he finally let her go. He couldn't hide his satisfaction as he saw the mark he left on her white skin, already imagining the way she would blush when anyone asked about it.  
  
"I'm not going to kiss you." Hermione hissed through her gritted teeth, trying desperately to regain her self-control. However, her voice was shaky and she noticed all to clearly how weak she felt in this position.  
  
"You love me, and you want me. That's enough reason to kiss anyone."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed at the triumph in his voice. Oh no! He wasn't going to get the satisfaction. Since direct parrying wasn't going to work, she decided to resort to humor, anything that would get his mind and errr . . . body distracted from hers.  
  
"When I was young, I wanted a monkey I saw in a pet store." She began, staring straight into his eyes to make sure that he was listening to every word she had to say, although at this point, it didn't really make sense, even to her.  
  
He just quirked an eyebrow at her, this time condescendingly.  
  
"It was love at first sight. I begged my parents to buy it for me."  
  
"Are you sure you have a point Granger? Or are you just comparing me to a monkey to aggravate me. It's not really working you know. " He teased, but his grip on her eased and he adjusted their bodies so that he was now inclined against the headrest while she, although facing him, was partially on top of him. His hands still made sure that any changes in their relative positions was up to him, and not her.  
  
"Better?" he asked, and all Hermione could do at this point, was blush.  
  
"Where was I?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Still trying to distract me. This time with a monkey, I believe."  
  
"Ohh. Well, my parents finally bought that monkey for me, and do you know what happened?"  
  
"Should I care?" He asked, using his own evil ways to distract her.  
  
"It bit and scratched me, and I ended up in the hospital for weeks due to the infection." Hermione finished, glad that she finally made her point.  
  
He grinned evilly and asked  
  
"So the moral of the story is that Muggles are so incompetent that they can't use a simple healing spell to heal scratch wounds?"  
  
Hermione almost, and I repeat ALMOST, laughed.  
  
"No! I'm trying to make a point!" She said firmly, only to gasp with shock when he suddenly flexed his arms and pulled her to him, her body resting against his chest.  
  
"It's almost day light, Granger, do you really want to be caught in here, with me?" he asked.  
  
"Look Malfoy. The last time I indulged my desires I was hospitalized for months.."  
  
"It was 'weeks' a minute ago Granger. Are you sure you didn't just go to the clinic for five minutes or something?" he teased.  
  
"What I'm TRYING to say is that whether or not I love you or want you is besides the point. Whatever happens, you're going to end up hurting me, or are you going to deny that?"  
  
"If I lie and say no, will you kiss me as punishment?" he asked, his hands already moving to places they weren't allowed. "Besides, I'm not some dirty monkey." He whined, his hands moving even lower.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Kiss me and I'll stop."  
  
Hermione's eyebrow's furrowed in consternation.  
  
"Is that all you want?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"A kiss. I mean, if I kiss you, would you stop umm.you know. all this?" She stammered, her eyes beginning to shine with hope.  
  
"Seducing you, you mean?" He asked, his eyes calculating. He grazed his knuckle against her soft cheek.  
  
"Is that what you are doing? Seducing me?" She asked uncertainly. No, she wasn't a knitwit, but she had never been seduced before. Therefore, how on earth would she know whether he was seducing her or not.  
  
"Perhaps" he answered vaguely, knowing that his initial reaction was an emphatic yes. There was no need to tell her how much he wanted her.  
  
"Well, if I kiss you, will you stop? I mean, you'll win wouldn't you? So then, there would be no need for you to continue this err. . . err. . act." She finished lamely.  
  
Draco pretended to consider it, shielding his eyes from her gaze so that she wouldn't see his thoughts.  
  
"The goal of seduction isn't a kiss Granger? I want much more." He finally said.  
  
"So what is your goal?" She asked, and regretted doing so the moment the words went out of her mouth. She must have sounded like a complete ninny.  
  
"Do you seriously want me to answer that?"  
  
"Umm.. No! Then . . . can't we compromise?" She asked.  
  
"You mean, can't I settle for a kiss?" He said, resisting the urge to cup her face and take that kiss . . . and much more . . . from her that very instant.  
  
"Will you? If I kiss you, will you promise to leave and forget all this .. . all this seduction business?"  
  
"I might leave. If your kiss is worth it." he replied teasingly, already pushing her down against the pillows.  
  
"Do you promise?" She asked as he leaned down, his face inches from hers.  
  
"Kiss me." He ordered, tricking her into believing that he was saying yes.  
  
Tentatively, Hermione lifted her hand to cradle his face. Then, ever so softly, she pulled him down to her. She lifted her head slightly, reaching for him, and then like butterfly wings she swept her mouth along his, pulling back the second their lips met. But he wasn't going to let her escape with that. He pulled her back to him, his hands holding her head in a death grip, as his mouth plundered hers. Taking from her all that she was not willing to give, demanding her response, telling her with every swift move of his tongue that he wasn't going to let her go. Hermione felt her head spin as her sank deeper and deeper into her, making her feel sensations she never even dreamt about. Tantalizing her with all that lay beyond the kiss.  
  
Finally, reason pulled her back from her passions, making her realize just what liberties Draco Malfoy was taking with her. Making her notice that her buttons were slowly becoming undone, that he was struggling against the fastenings of his own clothes. She pushed against him as hard as she could, knowing that she needed to end the kiss before it was too late.  
  
Hermione realized that Draco was as affected by the kiss as she was. His face was flushed and she could feel the hunger shining in his eyes. He was panting hard, barely in control of his body, an image which contrasted with everything she knew about Draco Malfoy. This image filled her with dread. If he wasn't in control, and she wasn't in control, who knew what could happen between them?  
  
"Malfoy, you promised to let me go. Now, can you please, please, leave?" She asked, her voice sounding much firmer than she felt.  
  
Slowly he got up and adjusted his clothes. Feeling awkward, Hermione stood by the door, swiftly rebuttoning her shirt and then hugging herself, as if that could protect her from Draco's piercing gaze.  
  
He stood in front of the door for a moment, before turning towards her.  
  
"I haven't promised anything Granger. This isn't the end, that is my promise to you."  
  
Then, swiftly, he pressed a kiss on her forehead, stealthily opened the door, and slipped out into the darkness.  
  
Disclaimer: ohh.I wish I owned Draco. (and the other characters) Can anyone buy him for me?  
  
A/N. sorry, I had the postpone the .. Uknow. A) it didn't fit. B) I don't feel comfortable writing it .. Yet. We'll see what happens next. The possibility's still there though. Read and review. And I'll try to put up the next chapter uh...soon?  
" 


	12. Chapter 11: Plan E

Fyi: Alright, I promise to tone down the love scenes a bit. (still, they're gonna be pretty intense so I repeat, if you're not comfortable, just skip some parts) Umm..Ok. This is my last chapter before school reopens, so you might have to be a bit more patient with me later on. Oh.this chapter is more humorous (I hope) and less steamy. Oh.for those who where speculating, I dropped a little hint about other pairings in and around the story, and one of them's in this chapter. I hope you find it. (Ofcourse, someone who already read Mee Piang Rak would already know the pairing, but hey! How many Thais are actually reading this?") Ohh. and the ice skating idea was inspired by THIRTY-SIX VALENTINES by Julia Quinn.  
  
Chapter 11: Plan E.  
  
"What do you mean, Draco has taken a certain interest in you?" Jane screeched in her ultra-high decibel voice after hearing Hermione's reason why she wanted to end her involvement in the "assignment." "And why are you wearing that horrid scarf, it's not cold!"  
  
"It's snowing" Hermione answered quietly, deftly avoiding the first question.  
  
"The building is heated!" Jane argued. "You are in the building. Take that scarf off at once. I feel that you are hiding something."  
  
Hermione grimaced, thinking about the traces Draco left on her neck last night. There was no way she would take off the scarf.  
  
"Come, come, Jane dear. Whether or not Hermione wear's a scarf is none of our concern. But really Hermione, you can't just quit now that we are so close to success." Dara intereced.  
  
Ron couldn't help but exclaim disbelievingly, completely ignoring Jane's screech, once again, in protest of the use of Hermione's name. "We ARE close to success? How?"  
  
Dara tossed him an exasperated glance.  
  
"Well, at least Draco's INTERESTED."  
  
"From what I know, Malfoy's interested in HERMIONE, not JANE." Ron piped in again.  
  
"Well, then all we have to do is shift his interest from Hermione to Jane. How difficult can it be?" Dara continued optimistically. Ron let out an inelegant snort.  
  
"I do not CARE about what you are talking. I want that Mudblood there" Jane said, pointing her finger directly in between Hermione's eyes, "to explain exactly how Draco has taken 'a certain interest in her.'" She immediately grabbed a handkerchief to wipe her finger, turning up her nose disdainfully before throwing the expensive accessory into the trash can.  
  
Hermione remained silent for a while, before answering quietly,  
  
"It's rather difficult to explain."  
  
"Well, has he LOOKED at you? Is that what you mean?" Jane asked, already showing her disgust at the thought.  
  
All Hermione could do was nod weekly, before saying. "Yes, that and a few other things."  
  
"Do you mean that he TALKED to you?" Jane shouted, her voice already rising. Both Ron and Harry surreptitiously used their fingers to plug their ears.  
  
"Umm..well. You could say that." Hermione answered.  
  
"You can't possibly mean that he actually TOUCHED you?" Jane screeched, wringing her hands agitatedly and stomping her foot on the floor.  
  
Hermione winced as she heard a window crack.  
  
She didn't dare answer. How could she say how far Draco's interest in her went? She didn't even tell Ron and Harry the details last night, just that Draco visited her and tried to force her to kiss him. She didn't even tell them that she DID kiss him.  
  
"This can not do! This can not do at all! I must arrange for Draco to receive a bath of alcohol at once! Who knows what fatal illnesses he could have contracted from TOUCHING you!."  
  
Crack!  
  
Hermione blinked. She looked at her hands, they were firmly fisted and lay dociley by her sides.  
  
Then, she realized that Harry had actually gotten up and SLAPPED Jane. She had never in her wildest dreams been able to imagine Harry slapping anyone! Ron was by his side, his face also red with anger.  
  
"Leave! You can take your bloody money back and GET OUT OF HERE!" he roared.  
  
But Jane wasn't the type to take a slap without a fight. She launched her self, her long red fingernails aiming for Harry's face, and pounced on him. Hermione, seeing the danger, took out her wand and said  
  
"Wingardium Laviosa" causing Jane to be arrested in mid air, floating close to the chandelier above them. Hermione considered moving Jane closer to one of the candles, but her better side decided against it.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I apologize for dear Jane, she just gets carried away sometimes. But words can't hurt right? Please, please don't leave me in a lurch now. Not when I've just come up with the most perfect plan. " Dara begged.  
  
"Can we leave that thing up there while we discuss it?" Ron asked.  
  
Dara looked pained, but finally nodded.  
  
"Dara, let's talk seriously. I personally believe that my involvement in ANY of your plans can only deduct from Jane's chances of getting Malfoy to notice her." Hermione tried to explain.  
  
"But why? His interest in you can't be any more than curiosity." Dara said.  
  
"Look, Dara." Harry tried to explain. "Malfoy is a person, with . . . uhhh. . . lets say, a rather narrow interest span. Once his interest is focused on one thing, it is very difficult to get him to even CARE about another. That's why we think that Hermione should no longer be involved."  
  
"But don't you see, we can use his interest in her to our advantage. It fits perfectly with plan E." Dara insisted.  
  
"plan E?" Ron asked.  
  
"A plan I just formulated when I heard of Hermione's problem."  
  
"Didn't you just say something about your plan being PERFECT?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well it is!" Dara said, her eyes starry bright.  
  
"You formulated a perfect plan in 3 minutes?"  
  
"I'm a very intelligent person."  
  
Ron stifled another snort.  
  
"Alright Dara. We'll here your plan out, but I still think that I shouldn't be involved." Hermione interceded.  
  
"You see, there's going to be a skating party tomorrow, and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to show off Jane. You see, I pictured it and it was perfect. Draco walks in and sees Jane doing a pirouette or a triple axle jump, and he falls completely and totally in love with her." Dara started  
  
"Uhh . . . Dara? I saw Jane skating last year. No offense, but, she can barely turn a circle. There's no way she can do a pirouette or a triple axle jump." Harry commented.  
  
Dara just waved her hand in there air and said.  
  
"We will confront the problems when they come."  
  
"We?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course!" Dara said, smiling beatifically to Ron, who's breadth caught for a second, stopping him from issuing another protest.  
  
"Umm. . . well, your plan sounds certainly, err . . well, better than your last one. I don't see, however, how I fit in to this." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, but don't you see? You're integral! You're the one who's going to get Draco to come to the Ice-Skating Party. He's never come before, he's always said that it was boring." Dara explained.  
  
"But . . . how?"  
  
"Well, you can just go to his room and invite him!" Dara said simply  
  
"She most certainly can NOT! Draco's on her tails already, and his aggressions are getting all the more . . . dangerous. You can't possibly suggest that we hand her to him in a platter?"  
  
"Then, she can just go stand in front of his window, and he'll follow her." Dara amended.  
  
"He lives in the Dungeons, he doesn't HAVE a bloody window!"  
  
"We'll figure something out! She can catch his eye when he's in the dining hall or something." Dara continued, still completely believing in her plan.  
  
"Um. . . Dara? Let's say this works, and I get Draco to follow me. There's a possibility that he will just come after ME and completely ignore Jane's, uhh . . . pirouette."  
  
"But that's IMPOSSIBLE! No guy would choose looking at you over looking at Jane. It's a physical fact!" Dara insisted, oblivious to the insult she had just rendered.  
  
Hermione, with great effort, convinced herself to take that remark as a compliment.  
  
"Besides, I will make sure that you wear something that completely blends in with the environment. He would barely be able to see you. " she continued.  
  
"But . . . there's always a chance . . "  
  
"You'll go into hiding, immediately after he reaches the skating ring. We'll find you a secluded spot where you won't be bothered."  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"Please? Can't we give it another try? I'll double your bonus and the end! I promise."  
  
Hermione sighed, looked at Ron and Harry, and finally nodded. Dara clapped her hands together and gave Hermione a hug. Then she left.  
  
3 minutes later she came back and said sheepishly,  
  
"Umm . . . I'm sorry, I forgot Jane."  
Disclaimer: I wished I owned these characters, but sadly I don't. I'm just writing about them until the next Harry Potter Book is published. (June 21st *smiles*)  
  
Remember, Reviews will be an important source of motivation over the next couple of weeks. (IB exams :'( ) 


	13. Chapter 12: Playing with Fire

Synedoche: a comparison between two extremely similar objects. (ex. Moon and stars.)  
  
Metonymy: a comparison drawn between a part of an object and its whole.  
  
Spondee: two stresses in a row.  
  
Ohh! Sorry, wrong paper :(. IB English exam this Friday !!!!!!!!! *sniff sniff*.  
  
A/N: okay folks, sorry to break it to you, but after this, there will be no updates for 2-3 weeks. I've got 17 freakin papers to study for!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!  
  
Anywayz. Ummm.. "Mee piang Rak" is a thai novel that inspired this whole fic, so for those who said that my plot is weak, don't blame me!! Ohh, btw, I don't skate. I've never been anywhere below 25 degrees Celcius in my life and I've never seen snow. (I am, however, going to study in city where winters are on average -15 degrees Celcius. The irony. ) So, if I write something wrong concerning the skating scene, please don't hold it against me.  
  
Ohh. is this story getting angsty? I'm so sorry. I started it trying to NOT get angsty, since my last story drove even ME, the author, to tears. But well, . . .  
  
b Chapter 12: Playing with Fire. b  
  
Hermione ran quickly towards the forest. She was already late for the meeting Dara had scheduled so that she could teach Jane how to skate and she had tons of homework to do. She wasn't looking anywhere but in front, and therefore, unsurprisingly, like all heroines in romance novels do, she ran straight into the person she least wanted to see.  
  
However, unlike most romance novels, they didn't both fall into a heap on the ground. Almost unaffected by the impact, Draco quickly circled his arms around her waist so that she was held closely to him. Before she could protest, he dragged her towards a secluded alcove, hidden by the shadow of two enormous trees.  
  
"Nice scarf, Granger" He said, before tugging it from her neck. He could see the blush creeping onto her face as he traced the red marks on her neck seductively, reminding her of what had went on the night before.  
  
"Ll . . .Let go, Malfoy! I already late!" She stammered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A meeting, with Harry and Ron. Now let me go!" She answered, half- truthfully.  
  
"They can bloody well wait, like I have waited this entire day for you." He said, as he swooped down to claim his kiss. This time, Hermione had anticipated the move and started pummeling his chest in order to make him break the kiss. With ease he caught both her wrists and pinned them against the tree, one on each side of her head, allowing him to be in full control. He pressed his body against hers, trapping her between him and the rough trunk, making her unable to make the slightest move. All this time, he continued to plunder her mouth, exploring it's sweet recesses and reminding her of everything that had gone on between them last night. He could feel her growing weaker, unable to fight, or even breath, but he didn't stop. He meant to brand her with this kiss, to remind her that their game was far from over.  
  
When he finally let her mouth free, her body was limp, and she was gasping for breath, her body shaking in the cold wintery snow. Her lips were bruised slightly, her face flushed. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her go.  
  
"Malfoy, please . . . " she asked, trying to wiggle out of his clutches, not knowing that her every movement sent shivers of desire through him, making him want to bury himself into her right then and there.  
  
"End this torment for both of us Granger. You know you want me." He drawled, as he rocked his hips against hers suggestively, telling her exactly what she wanted from her.  
  
"No, never! Do you hear me Malfoy! You will never get anything from me." She screamed, feeling so helpless the way she was, unable to move any part of her body to defend herself from his advances.  
  
"I can take you, here and now. " He told her. He shifted his arms so that both her hands were held above her head with only one of his. His other hand moved down to caress the naked flesh above her neckline.  
  
"Stop! Damn it, Malfoy. I'll fight you ever step of the way, and you know it!" She said.  
  
He just laughed and bent down to blow softly behind her ear. His mouth then traced a pattern down her neck. She shuddered involuntarily, letting out a soft gasp that was anything but a protest. Suddenly, he let her go, making her fall in a heap on the ground, with out the strength to launch herself back up.  
  
"It's too much trouble restraining a girl while having her, so I'll let you go for now, Granger. But don't worry, you will be mine! It's just a matter of time"  
  
With a swift move, his robes fanning about him, he turned away towards the school building, leaving Hermione there to let the extent of his power over her sink in.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione screamed as Jane rammed straight into her, knocking her off her skates and driving them both down into the mound of snow.  
  
"It's all your fault!!!" Jane screeched at her, once Harry and Ron had helped them both up. Dara was looking, for probably the first time in her life, a bit discouraged.  
  
"YOU rammed into ME! How is that my fault!" Hermione screeched back. She was covered now with bumps and bruises. She was tired, confused, and she wanted to be anywhere but in the middle of the forbidden forest trying to teach the infernal creature to skate!  
  
"You are a terrible teacher!" Jane argued. "I bet that even you couldn't do this stupid triple axe thing!'  
  
"It's CALLED a triple AXLE for crying out loud! And how much are you willing to bet on that?" Hermione snapped. She was spoiling for a fight, and ripping money of the girl wasn't a bad idea.  
  
"100 Galleons!"  
  
"Done!"  
  
With that, Hermione skated out into the middle of the pond. They were completely surrounded by trees and secluded from the rest of the world. An ideal place to practice, and an ideal place to hide during the skating party.  
  
Now, Hermione didn't make bets lightly, but one thing she DID know how to do (aside from studying, reading, investment, etc. , of course) was skate. She had taken lessons since she was a child and even once considered a career in skating. (One that she had long since dismissed for its lack of tenure.) Therefore, after a few rounds, a couple of loops, just to get warmed up, she jumped up in the air, arms hugged to her side, spun 3 and a half rounds. As she was spinning through the air, she felt a sense of calm envelop her, making her forget, for a moment, what had gone on before the meeting. She landed perfectly, before skidding to a halt in front of Jane.  
  
She held out her hand, and waited for the money. Suddenly, she noticed that everyone, including Harry, Ron, Dara, and Jane, were staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't know you could skate like that! You're almost as good as Draco!" Dara exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Almost? Not better? Damn him! Damn him to hell and back!  
  
Hermione wiggled her fingers in front of Jane's nose, waiting for the Galleons. With a Huff, and a puff, the big bad Jane slammed a bag of galleons into her hands.  
  
Hermione turned to Dara and said,  
  
"Look, Dara. Jane simply isn't good at skating. Maybe if we had a month, or a couple of weeks at least, I could teach her to do a single. The skating party is tomorrow, she wouldn't even be able to turn a circle by then."  
  
Jane looked like she was going to screech something, but perhaps she remembered her little experience on the ceiling, for she managed to keep perfectly quiet.  
  
"If only Hermione could be the one doing this insane jump instead of Jane. We've spent 5 hours out here in the snow, and Jane still can't turn a circle yet." Ron complained. Hermione, pitied him, his nose was turning blue.  
  
"That's it!" Dara exclaimed.  
  
"What's it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've just decided on a perfect amendment to plan E." Dara announced.  
  
"I thought you said plan E was perfect?" Ron piped in innocently. Hermione elbowed him.  
  
"There's always room for improvement. Why didn't I think of this before? Hermione could just do the triple axle and stun Draco. I'll be the one to get him out to the skating party." Dara 's eyes were already shining.  
  
"You probably didn't think of it before because it's ludicrous." Ron said flatly.  
  
"What are you talking about? It solves our problem!" Dara said confidently.  
  
"Ummm. As beneficial as that amendment may be to my nose, doesn't it sort of forfeit the purpose of getting Draco interested in JANE?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, you see, I'll make sure that Draco only sees the scene from afar. When he skates towards Hermione, for he will be captivated for sure, Hermione can run off really fast back here. Jane, who will be wearing the exact same clothes as her, will skate, SLOWLY, to another secluded area, and Draco will follow her. See, it's perfect."  
  
"That's what you said about your last plan!" It was, Ron, again!  
  
"Well, there aren't anymore obvious problems with this one, is there?" Dara pouted.  
  
"How about the 'Malfoy is not a blind idiot' problem?" Need, the owner of these words be named?  
  
"How does that have to do with ANYTHING?" Dara asked.  
  
"a.) Jane and Hermione's figures, although equally alluring, are very different. (Reread Chapter 8 - "Is he bluffing" to refresh your memory) Hermione can't even reach Jane's shoulder! Since Draco is not blind, he will notice this."  
  
"But . . .. "  
  
"b.) Jane skates with the grace of an elephant. When she skates slowly away, Draco will notice this to."  
  
"He won't . . ."  
  
"c.) if he even catches a glimpse of something going in the opposite direction, he will follow HER, and NOT Jane!"  
  
"I'll do it!" Hermione said emphatically. Draco's advances were have too much of an effect on her. She had to do something, ANYTHING, to get his interest off her. Even if it MEANT getting him interested in Jane.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open.  
  
"Ww.. what?"  
  
"I said I'll do it. We don't have any other plans. I'll take the chance. We've been out too long and there is no way Jane will learn to skate in time." Hermione said.  
  
"Ohh Hermione, you're a darling. Now, let's go and transfigure some lovely clothes for you and Jane to wear"  
  
"WAIT! Hermione, have you lost your mind? If Draco sees you and follows you here, you'll be completely alone, and none of us will be able to help you. Both me and Harry will be flying patterns over the party since we're on the Champion Quidditch team, and Dara will have to be at Jane's hiding place to keep her company in case he doesn't go. You don't have to risk being alone with that slimy git just for a few galleons."  
  
"I'll run fast, don't worry. I can take care of myself." Hermione declared. Harry was frowning, but he said nothing.  
  
"But. . . "  
  
"Look, Weasley. Your friend agreed, so butt off!"  
  
And who else but Jane, could have said those umm.fiery words?  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry said, his voice grimmer than usual.  
  
Hermione sighed. She looked around the library. Nobody was there.  
  
"Is this about the amended plan E?" She asked, trying to sound amused, but failed miserably.  
  
"Among other things." He answered and sit down.  
  
"well? What other things?"  
  
"You and Malfoy!" he asked  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come on. We've been friends for seven years. You've had a crush on Malfoy for at least half of them." Harry said, his face completely void of emotion.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew big. How did he know? How could he? Malfoy saw through her so easily, and Harry had always known. Was it that obvious?  
  
"Does Ron know?" she asked, barely recognizing her voice.  
  
"He would never have allowed things to go this far if he did. And no, I see no point of telling him." Harry said, allowing Hermione to breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"I . . . I'm not going to deny it Harry. I did . . . do have a crush on Malfoy. But my head and my heart have always functioned separately, and you know which one's in control." She stammered, trying to convince him as well as herself.  
  
"Until now! Your heart has never had a say because you've never even imagined that Malfoy could ever love you back. Now it's different!" Harry argued back implacably.  
  
"No it's not!" Hermione said emphatically, her voice slightly louder than it usually was.  
  
"Hermione, I've never seen him pursue anyone as hard as he had pursued you, and I know you must have omitted a lot of details concerning your encounter with him last night. And guess what, I don't want to see you get hurt!" He said, his voice slightly exasperated.  
  
"Harry, listen. There is no risk. The only way that he could possibly hurt me is if he could convince me that there was a chance that he would love me back. He can't, especially not after all that he's done. Don't you see? He's not in love with me! He thinks of me as a prize, as prey, something to hunt down and add to his trophy room! The worst that could happen is that he wins and then leaves me like he's done with every single conquest in his life. I'll be hurt, but not destroyed! "  
  
"So you want him to hunt you down? Is that why you're still cooperating with Dara?"  
  
"Of course not!! The only way I could get him to stop pursuing me is by giving him something else to hunt. Jane's as good a prize as any, and he's already practically married to her!" Hermione finished, finding that she was breathing hard and that tears were in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione . . . listen to yourself! You're not safe from him, can't you see just how us talking about him can hurt you?" Harry asked. "What will you do if you're caught alone with him tomorrow? Can you trust yourself to resist him?"  
  
Hermione looked and Harry, and felt her lips quiver. He was right! Draco had bore down what little shielding she had put around her heart. Another encounter with him would break her resistance, making her weak and vulnerable to what ever attack he chose to launch at her.  
  
"Hermione, get out of this while you can. Ron would never forgive himself if you let yourself be hurt just to assuage his pride." Harry said, reaching out to hold her hand.  
  
"Harry . . . do you really think that I can still get out of this? I . . Malfoy . . .he's not going to let me go! Not until he gets what he wants, and he wants much more than a kiss! There's nothing I can do. Nothing at all that will stop him!"  
  
Finally, the tears that Hermione was holding back for a long time, since that day years ago when she realized that she was in love with someone who could never love her back, gushed out of her. She wept brokenly, not really knowing why, just feeling this tremendous hurt choking her. She could let him have her body, but how could she keep her heart safe from him? How could she keep it from breaking?  
  
"Harry? You know Malfoy. If I disappear, will he let me go?"  
  
All Harry could do was shake his head slowly.  
  
"Then we don't have a choice, do we?" she asked, her voice small, but steadier than it was.  
  
"You know Draco will never fall for Jane . . . " he said.  
  
"That's not the choice I'm referring to." She said softly, a calm radiating through her.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what it is you're thinking, but you're playing with fire. " he warned.  
  
Hermione gave him a weak smile, and answered jokingly,  
  
"I can't very well burn while I'm on the ice now can I?"  
  
disclaimer: no, I don't own the characters.  
  
A/N: No, there isn't a Harry/Hermione pairing in this story. Btw, since I DID make this chapter rather long, can the number of reviews grow proportionately with it? Pretty please? I'd really love the input! 


	14. Chapter 13: Burning on Ice

Ok, alright, I give up. *waves hands in the air* Please please do not bombard my email. I apologize wholeheartedly for the delay *bows down and grovels at your feet* and I promise that I will make up for it. I appreciate the fact that u guyz like this story so much, enough, in fact, to continue. I admit to this, I had every intention of trashing this fic. A.) I just sort off arrived in the US and began my summer job and all, and didn't really have the energy. B.) It's just, well, I was sort of trying to write this love scene between Hermione and Draco, and honestly, both they and I weren't ready for it. I mean, they rebelled on me and gave me a writers block that I just couldn't break free. However, I'm going to try and tap into my muse and come up with a chapter. C.) I'm coming to the realization that this story has no storyline, so it has been hard for me to continue. Therefore, this may not be the best that I can write, but it'll have to make do until I can come up with something better. From now on, I'll try to update every Saturday (East Coast time), and if possible, will do it more often. Tolerate this chapter, and I'll try harder on the other ones. Oh, btw, I haven't finished Book V yet, so I might be off the cannon for a while. I'll finish it soon, if possible, so don't worry.  
  
Oh, the story may be a bit rushed from now on, since I'm rather eager to finish it and write the sequel to my first story. But never fear, there are still many more chapters ahead.  
  
**** Oh, that R-rated sign above, this is sort off the chapter where it's fulfilled. However, what I wrote does not actually qualify for an R, just that this is sort of steamy scene, the kind that are described in Romances, but you know, I didn't really go into much detail. Ohh, this gets really angsty, I'm so sorry about that. There's no avoiding it. But the next chapter will be happier, I hope.****  
  
Chapter 13: Burning on Ice  
  
This, Hermione thought, was a perfectly good day. Well, of course, there was the fact that she was freezing, yes, and the fact that she was in the middle of the forbidden forest, and yes, the fact that she was starving, thirsty, and jittery, and all alone, but aside from all that, it was a perfectly good day.  
  
Draco hadn't followed her!  
  
It had been A WHOLE TEN MINUTES since she left the icy pond, and he still wasn't here!! Now, she knew that she shouldn't get ahead of herself here, but considering the ways things have went these past few weeks, this was a good sign. It possibly meant that he didn't see her face when she did the triple axle, (although he was sort off staring right at her), and this possibly could mean that he actually followed Jane (although she saw Jane slip and fall on her back in her haste to get to the other side of the forbidden forest), and THAT, meant that she could possibly, just possibly, be safe from Draco Malfoy forever.  
  
Hermione shrugged. You can't fault a girl for optimism. Until now, she'd only been thinking of the worst possible scenario, and they all ended up coming true, so now, perhaps, this one teeny time, the best possible scenario would come true.  
  
"I've never realized how much you underestimated meGranger, but to say the least, I'm shocked. Did you really think that your little act had me fooled for even a second?" a voice drawled from behind her.  
  
Hermione groaned, refusing to turn towards its source. She refused, simply refused to believe that he was there. She refused to picture him behind her, resting leisurely on the trunk of a tree, his dark robes flaring in the wind not at all affected by the cold. She refused react to him tracing a line down her neck. This wasn't happening! It just wasn't happening.  
  
"I like you better without the coat Granger. Considering the trouble I went through to find you, I think I have the right to ask you to take it of." He said, his voice low, his hand already clutching her neckline.  
  
"No!" Hermione practically screeched as she held the sides of her coat together, got up, and skated away from him. To her surprise, he didn't follow, he just stood there, staring at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione finally stammered after loosing the battle to maintain the silence.  
  
"You know what I want." He stated, his voice reflecting the certainty behind those words. "and you want it too."  
  
"All I want is for you to go to the other side of this forest and be with Jane, the way you were supposed to." Hermione said, her voice soft.  
  
"So you've finally dropped the charade, how much more convenient. As a matter of fact, I already went." His eyes gleamed as he saw the surprise, and hurt, emanating from her eyes.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Hermione asked, baffled by his candidness, as well as the course of events.  
  
Draco made tutting noises and shook his head. "Hermione, you seem to be very prone to making links that aren't there. Me going to see Jane, and me being here aren't connected in anyway what so ever."  
  
"It's not?" was all Hermione could manage to ask under the circumstances.  
  
Slowly, Draco skated towards her. Her initial reaction was to bulk, and run as fast as she could, but instinct and common sense told her that the chase ended here. Whether it was in her surrender or in him relinquishing his hold on her, this avoidance dance had to end. She knew it, and she saw it in his eyes, and in them, she also saw that he wasn't going to let her go. Not until he got what he wanted.  
  
"No!" He stated as he reached her. They still weren't touching, just looking into each other's eyes, sensing the other's heat, the other's breath, and the other's desire.  
  
"You're supposed to marry her upon you graduation." Hermione said softly, her voice sad, but not accusing.  
  
"And that I will do. There was no need for this charade Hermione. I'm a Malfoy, I know my duty."  
  
A sense of relief flushed through Hermione, but more poignantly, she felt pain - rending, searing, shattering pain that threatened to break her heart and fill her eyes with tears. But it she didn't cry, she didn't break their stare. It was better to know it now, when only her heart was lost to him.  
  
"So you're here to say goodbye." She stated, as if her voice didn't belong to her.  
  
To her surprise, Draco laughed. But this wasn't the laugh she fell in love with, it wasn't the laugh that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. Embedded within this laugh was ice - bitter, biting, threatening to destroy it's owner.  
  
"That's the last thing on my mind Hermione. The very last thing."  
  
With that, he pulled her towards him, his hands sliding under her coat only to yank it of to reveal the soft white dress Dara had forced her to wear. The cold stung her uncovered skin, but the greater wound came from Draco's eyes, the way it swept over her body appreciatively, telling her that only desire, not love, lay behind them.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"This!" He said as he bent down and touched her lips with his. For a moment, she resisted, not allowing him to take from her what she did not want to give, hoping against all odds that it would stop him from going further. But instead of stopping him, it excited him more. He gripped her head and tilted it to ease his assault. His other hand moved to press her closer to him, forcing her to accept what he wanted to give, and to allow him to take what was needed to sate his desire for her.  
  
"Stop" Hermione said as she shoved him away from her.  
  
"You just told me that you were marrying Jane after you graduated. We. . . you can't be here doing this!"  
  
She looked up at him. His face was flushed. He was panting, and to her horror, unlike during the other encounters between them, he wasn't controlled.  
  
"This, has nothing to do with her." Her growled as he pushed down on her, causing her to fall back onto the ice. She flinched as she felt the cold seep trough her clothes.  
  
Draco reached for his wand and murmured "chaudrio". Almost as if it was never there, Hermione ceased to feel the cold, the ice, and the snow. It was as if a cocoon was erected around her body and his. Only the smooth feel of the ice beneath her reminded her of where she was.  
  
"Draco, don't . . ." her words were lost as his mouth pressed against her once more. This time, almost involuntarily, she accepted it. Her mouth opened reluctantly to his, her body molding itself against his strength. But her mind kept reminding her of what he had just said, and what she would loose if she gave in to his assault. She wiggled, trying to free herself from his grasp, only it seemed that her movement excited him even more. His hand moved to the back of her dress, unhooking the fastenings deftly. The feel of his fingers on her skin brought with it sensations that she couldn't fight. It was overwhelming - tempting and beckoning for her to give in. But she couldn't, not now that she knew what lay ahead of her.  
  
With all her strength Hermione started fighting off Draco's hands, trying desperately to free herself from his grasp. Sensing her rebellion, he caught both her hands in only one of his, lifting it above her, and used his body to steady her struggles.  
  
"Stop fighting Hermione. Both you and I know how this is going to end, give in."  
  
"How is it going to end?" Hermione asked softly, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"I want you. And You want me. It's time to end this torment for both of our sakes." His voice was cold, but there was a desperateness to his tone, an unvoiced plea that she couldn't understand.  
  
"Then what? What will happen to us after you marry Jane?"  
  
"If you become mine, there will be no us after today. If not, I will come after you tomorrow, and after that, until you are mine. You're just buying time. End it." As he said those words, he released her hands, forcing her to make, and live with, her choice.  
  
Hermione finally let her tears fall, she finally faced the truth that was staring at her. To him, this was a game. She was a prize to be had, a prey to be hunted. And then he will forget her, he will embrace the life that was destined for him and leave her behind. But for her . . . for her he was so much more.  
  
Tentatively, she lifted her hand to cradle his face. She asked softly  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
"That this ends today. That I will be nothing but a stranger to you after you've taken what you wanted." Her voice of shaking, her face was drenched with her own tears, but her decision was made. It was her choice, she would have a moment to last her a life time, and whatever the future held, she would not regret her choice.  
  
For some reason, Draco did not want to give his word. Whatever happened, despite the choices that have already been made, he knew that she would never be a stranger to him. He would always recognize her voice if he heard it, and he would remember her every time he laughed. Unlike all the other dalliances he had, this girl had touched a part of him that no one, not even his parents, had touched before. And she would always be there, reminding him of what he had lost along his road of duty and power.  
  
So instead of answering, he whispered a spell that got rid of the barriers between his body and hers. He felt her stiffen, her eyes opening wide in horror and embarrassment and he cursed himself for being impatient with her. Her fingers were trembling, despite the absence of cold, but she was still staring into his eyes, asking the silent question.  
  
Do you promise?  
  
It wasn't whispered or mouthed, but the question was there. She had been duped into believing that he had promised before, but she wasn't going to do so now. There was too much at risk for that.  
  
Finally, he shook his head.  
  
"It's too late for that Hermione. I may forget you, I may not, but I can't promise what I don't know."  
  
Now it was his turn to ask the silent question.  
  
Knowing this, will you still be mine?  
  
Hermione answered by lifting her lips to his. The kiss was a chaste one, but it was enough to release the fire pent up in him since the first time he had cradled her in his arms. He pressed down against her with an urgency that surprised even him. He let his hands explore her body, to make her call out his name and cling to him to anchor her to the world that was spinning far beyond her control. When he went too far, he could feel her stifle a protest, but she did not try to stop his hands or his mouth from taking what they wanted. This moment was his, it was for him to take, and for him to give. And when he couldn't hold back any longer, he entered her, feeling her barrier give and hearing her muted cry of pain. For her sake he reined in his passion, and fought to remain still. Softly he brushed a tear from her cheek.  
  
- I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
~I know.  
  
-I can't stop now.  
  
~I don't want you to.  
  
- I don't want you to feel more pain than you already do.  
  
~In this moment, there is no pain. I'll savour it, and come what may.  
  
With those words she moved under him, and what ever control he had was lost. And as he collapsed on to her, he drank the words written in her eyes  
  
I love you  
  
Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own this. Wouldn't dream of making a claim, except to Draco I mean.  
  
A/N: Alright, so the love scene I sort off . . . well . . .this IS embarrassing. No wonder it took so long for me to update. Well, it is rated R, so apologies if I offended anyone. And no, it is impossible for me to get any more descriptive in the future. This, unfortunately, is it! In the unlikely event that there will be any more such scenes in the future, it won't get any more detailed. 


	15. Chapter 14: Idiotic Decisions

A/N: hmm.I think most of you got the general idea of what happened last chapter, as for those who didn't, I apologize for being a bit vague. No, the story's not over. And No, I don't think that it was rape (there was consent there somewhere, I hope.) Hermione gave in because she has always been in love with Draco, and a more in depth exploration of her thoughts will be presented in bits and pieces throughout the following chapters. As for the other stuff, I promise to get back into the usual flow later, and I'll tone down on the angst, since this is supposed to be a romantic comedy after all.  
  
Oh, I've finished with the 5th books, so from now one there might be spoilers for those who haven't yet, so watch out.  
  
Well, on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 14: Idiotic  
  
"Where the heck is she, Harry?" Ron hissed as Professor Snape droned on about the exact amount of bat's eyes needed in an illumination potion.  
  
"You just asked me that two second's ago, and my answer is the same. I don't know!!" Harry hissed back as he glanced at the doorway once again. Potions was the last class of the day, and Hermione had missed every single class before then. The last time anyone had seen her was in the morning, when she left the Gryffindor dormitories.  
  
"But this is potions Harry! Since she'd decided to be a Healer, Hermione's taken Potion's really seriously." Ron grumbled.  
  
"Apparently, not seriously enough!" Harry snapped, turning his attention, once again, to the door.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, she's missed it once before hasn't she? The day after that damnable lucid dream spell?" Harry retorted, his eyes still transfixed on the doorway  
  
"But that was sort off understandable Harry."  
  
"Then this one is as well." Harry said, his eyes narrowing into slits as it met Draco Malfoy's, which were, surprising, also glued to the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Would you care to enlighten the class as to why you find my door so fascinating? This must be the hundredth time you've glanced at it in the past hour." Snape's voice boomed from the front of the room.  
  
Harry raised his head rebelliously. Since Sirius Black's death Harry's esteem for Snape had deteriorated to nil, and he no longer even pretended that he cared about what Snape thought of him.  
  
"You may wish to ask that same question to your favourite student, Sir, seeing as how Malfoy has also been staring at the door." Harry retorted.  
  
The class' attention shifted to Draco. To Harry's surprise, Draco said succinctly  
  
"I was simply wondering, Professor, where our Head Girl went today."  
  
A silence enveloped the room. Hermione's lack of attendance had been noted by all, but unlike the last time she was absent, no teacher had remarked upon it. It was as if they did not see her absence as being unusual.  
  
"Her absence is excused, Mr. Malfoy, and that is all anyone needs to know about it. Now, I find the Illuminating Potion more pertinent to your future's than Ms. Granger's presence, so we shall return to it. 10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for disrupting the class."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
It wasn't until after dinner that Hermione finally appeared. She came into the Gryffindor common room in a rush, looking dry-eyed, tired, but, for some reason, totally oblivious of the worry she had caused to Harry and Ron. Immediately after she arrived, she settled down and opened the book "All you need to know about the H.A.R.E. s"  
  
"Hermione, where the hell were you today?" Ron screamed at her as she casually flipped open the chapter labeled "Test taking strategies."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We were worried sick!" Harry added.  
  
"Hmm . . .eeh.aaa..one"  
  
"Hermione!" They shouted in unison.  
  
Hermione just flipped another page.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, before nodding.  
  
"Expelliarmas!" they said together, knocking Hermione's book into the air.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Hermione looked up.  
  
"What?" She said, her voice an epitome of innocence.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We've got time" Ron said as he plopped into a chair next to her  
  
"Yeah plenty" Harry plopped down on her other side.  
  
"Well. I wasn't really away, it was just . . . . ."  
  
"Hermione, Harry, Ron, I'm so happy to find you." Dara's voice boomed from the entrance. "I've got so much to tell you since we last met. Everything's going wonderfully as planed, and I just couldn't wait to share the news"  
  
"Umm . .Dara" Ron said, "this really isn't a good time."  
  
"No it's the perfect time. You see, Draco and Jane are going to get married!" Dara announced as she plopped down next to Ron, missing his lap by half an inch. Her hands were clapping excitingly. Jane stood facing them, refusing to sit on the same couch.  
  
"Aren't you thrilled?" she said sweetly  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, Harry turned sharply towards Hermione, and Hermione's beamed up at Jane.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Jane. I hope you like what you're getting." She said sincerely.  
  
Jane's gaze wavered, before resuming it's menacing stare.  
  
"Well, YOU would know wouldn't you?" She hissed.  
  
"I have rather discerning taste." Hermione replied, and left it at that. She turned towards Dara and asked  
  
"So, since everything's set, you wouldn't mind paying Ron for his work would you?"  
  
"Of course not, that's exactly what I'm here to do. Here's your thousand galleons, with my compliments of course" Dara piled the gold onto the table.  
  
"You're not giving that Mudblood a single Knut. She's done nothing but distract Draco since the day Ooommph"  
  
Dara gasped as a toad, and snake, and a spider fell out of Jane's mouth in close succession. When she turned around, she saw that Hermione, Harry, and Ron had all taken out there wands and were all wearing satisfied smirks on there face.  
  
"Do you want this back?" Ron asked, gesturing to the gold.  
  
"N n n oo. Of course not. You earned every Knut. I'll, just take Jane back then." Dara murmured, jumping over the three creatures to get to Jane.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's the best PLAN you've made up to date." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"I still don't understand how those bloody Slytherins got through the Fat Lady." Ron mumbled as Dara, Jane, the toad, the spider, and the snake filed out of the room.  
  
"The Malfoy family owned her before they gave her to Hogwarts." Hermione answered softly.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you how you know that." Harry snapped.  
  
"Draco told me."  
  
Harry glared at her.  
  
"So it's Draco now is it?" Ron accused  
  
Hermione sighed and held up her hands in mock surrender.  
  
"There's nothing there alright. I don't mean anything to him."  
  
"And what does he mean to you?" Harry countered, not missing a beat.  
  
"Hey, you guys have no right to interrogate me about my personal life, alright. I can handle it on my own.!" Hermione said, rising to leave.  
  
"We don't care! We're your best friends and we're tired of being the last ones to know anything about you. Now, what is going on between you and that Git and where the hell were you today?" Ron shouted as he pulled her back to the couch. "Sit!"  
  
Hermione sighed, too tired to argue. She considered just saying nothing, but Harry's worried eyes broke through her defenses.  
  
"He's just a memory Harry. I memory of one of the most idiotic decisions I've ever made in my life. That's all." She said as both her friends sat down next to her.  
  
"What idiotic decision Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"Well then, where were you today?" Harry asked, signaling at Ron to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Making arrangements, and studying, that's all."  
  
"What arrangements? And You weren't even in class!" Ron blurted.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and them and said  
  
"I'm thinking about going to Somalia."  
  
Disclaimer: No, if you think I own these characters, You're demented!  
  
A/N. I know, bit of a Cliffie. I just couldn't resist. Read and Review, and yes, I'll post the next chapter by next Saturday. (or sooner ; - ) ) 


	16. Chapter 15: Trapped

A\N: sorry, the last chapter should have been named "idiotic decisions." Just a typo.   
  
Anywayz, on with it.   
  
Chapter 15: Trapped.  
  
"What?!!!!!!!" Three voices sounded in unison.  
  
Immediately, Harry and Ron's head snapped towards the owner of the third voice who was slowly making his way out of the curtains.  
  
"First those ditzes, and now the narcissistic piece of slime! What is this? The Slytherin Pow Wow?" Ron exclaimed as he advanced menacingly towards the intruder.  
  
"I believe Hermione already told you the history of the painting guarding your door, Weasle. And please, do not refer to me in the same sentence as those two twits with feathers for brains, I find it insulting" Draco Malfoy drawled as his slid comfortably into one of the red and gold sofas of the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"So you admit to being a narcissistic piece of slime?" Harry piped in, moving so that he and Ron were cornering Draco.   
  
"At least I have something to be proud about, Potter. Enough so that I do not have to run about making up lies about powerful people and accomplishing nothing in the process." Draco shot back, twirling his wand across his fingers.   
  
"GET OUT!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Or what, Weasle? What could you possibly do to me?"  
  
"I've seen you often enough as a heap of jinxes on the floor of the Hogwarts Express, but I wouldn't mind refreshing my memory." Harry hissed.  
  
"Indeed, it does need refreshing, seeing as you haven't accomplished that for almost two years. But that is not surprising, since you were never able to accomplish it without help from an entire horde of Potter Worshippers. Care to try it out on your own, Pottie, or are you too scared?  
  
"Aegr………ahh" Harry exclaimed as Hermione knocked his wand away from his target and turned quickly towards his foe.  
  
"This . . MOST DEFINITELY . . IS . . IT!!!!!!!!! Leave!! Do you hear me, Draco Malfoy? You have no right to walk into this room. You have no right to insult my friends, and you have no right to even be in my presence. There's the door. GO!"   
  
"I don't like your tone Hermione, but you do have a point. This is between us, tell them to leave. There are some things that we need to discuss in private." Draco said, his voice clipped.  
  
"There is NO US!! We have nothing to discuss, and this is the Gryffindor Common Room. Now go!" Hermione screamed, punctuating her sentences with a quick wag of her finger.  
  
"Not until you tell me where you were today and why the hell you said you were thinking about going to Somalia." Draco ordered.  
  
"As of now, I'm not THINKING about going to Somalia."  
  
Hermione jabbed her finger into Draco's chest.  
  
" I AM going to Somalia."  
  
She pulled him off the chair.  
  
"I will be leaving tomorrow."  
  
She pushed him towards the door.  
  
"And I don't have time for this nonsense!"  
  
With that, she gave a final shove, attempting to get him through the Fat Lady, who had already opened up the door for her. Foreseeing her move, Draco grabbed her wrists and yanked her out with him. Before Harry or Ron could follow, Draco had already slammed the door closed, reached for his portkey, and disappeared.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Hermione took a moment to scan the room. Quite unlike her own, which was rather cluttered and accessorized for functionality rather than aesthetics, this room could be described as elegant, expensive, and cold. In other words, it spelled out Draco Malfoy.   
  
The mahogany desk was adorned with several expensive quills, a silver inkpot, and a leather secretaire. The books were leather covered, gold embossed, and most probably, first editions. For a moment Hermione wondered whether or not they had ever been read, and her fingers itched to touch their spines and pull out a volume. However, the bed and the center of the room forced her to snap to attention and remember her circumstances  
  
"Whose clothes are those?" She asked softly, edging away from the mesh of white lace, silk and satin as she would a jinx.   
  
"I had you in mind when I ordered them." His voice floated from the corner.  
  
Hermione turned towards him.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Where do think you are, Hermione. You must have been able to guess by now."   
  
Hermione shuddered as her brain processed the possibilities. Then, her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"No!" She whispered.  
  
"Is my manor that repulsive to you?" He asked softly.  
  
"You can't . . . this can't . . . Draco, Harry and Ron will tell Dumbledore, he'll expel you the moment you get back if you don't take me to the Gryffindor common room right this instant." She threatened.  
  
"You're not the only one who graduated early Hermione. I may not have gotten all O's on my early-N.E.W.T.s last year, but there were a high enough percentage of them that when combined with my E's, I was able to graduate with Honor's by my sixth year, just like you!" He drawled, now advancing towards her. Hermione moved back, tripped on the carpet and fell, only to be caught in his arms. Then, she was forced to look into his eyes and face the raw fury behind them.   
  
"You knew! You knew about what I was going to do before you came! It was a trap!" She muttered, more to herself than him.   
  
"Did you really think that I would let you get yourself killed just so that you could run away from me?" He asked, his voice low and his eyes dark grey pools.  
  
"How did you find out? I only decided . . ."  
  
"Last night? Let's say that I anticipated some sort of drastic reaction from you, and I got the details from Snape today. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" He shouted.  
  
"I wasn't going to get myself killed, and I wasn't running away from you! I wanted to be a Healer and the M.H.O.'s offer was a wonderful opportunity." Hermione argued, her voice laced with panic.  
  
"Bullshit! I received that same offer and tossed it into the trash after I got it. The only reason you considered it was because it would get you onto the other side of the world." He snapped.  
  
"You didn't want to be a Healer! I did! By taking their offer I'd be able to become a Healer-in-Charge within 4 years, instead of eight! It's a wonderful offer! Look, I need to study for my Healing Aptitude Reasoning Exams, so take me back!" She screamed, trying to keep tears of frustration from filling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, you'd be able to do that, IF YOU SURVIVE, which you won't. There's a damn wizarding civil war in Somalia, and everyone knows that the chances you'd survive a training post there is less 40%. Besides, if you really thought that it was a 'wonderful offer,' You would have responded to it during the summer of your 6th year. But you came back to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Not that it is any of your business, but I have every intention of being part of the 40% surviving the post there. The only reason that I came back was because I didn't feel that there was any rush and because I thought it would be fun to be able to stay with my friends, be Head Girl, and not have to worry about studying. YOU, made my stay not fun any more so I decided to leave! Got it? Now SEND ME BACK!" Hermione screamed.   
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Draco snapped back.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits, and even Draco was forced to recognize the extent of her fury.  
  
"It's none of my business?!  
  
"Now, calm your self .."  
  
"You coerced me into having sex with you . . ."  
  
Hermione raised her wand  
  
"Then you tell me that you're marrying someone else."  
  
She positioned it against Draco's chest."  
  
"And when I try to leave, which is the most logical choice…"  
  
Sparks began to pool out of the tip of the wand.  
  
"You trick me, kidnap me, lock me in your room…"  
  
Draco drew out his wand, ready to ward off the attack.  
  
"And YOU HAVE THE GALL TO TELL ME THAT IT'S NONE OF MY BUSNIESS!!?" Hermione shrieked, and to Draco's surprise, instead of cursing him, she launched herself at him, slammed him onto the floor, and attempted to pummel his face with her fists. Regaining control, Draco caught Hermione's hands in his, yanked away her wand, turned around, and trapped her under his own body.  
  
"Damn it Hermione, I didn't mean it that way." He hissed, still trying to restrain her from doing him bodily damage.  
  
"What the hell did you mean? You conceited, self-centered, egotistical, arrogant, conniving, heartless bastard!" Hermione shouted, as she lifted her leg and kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Ooomph . ." Draco let out as he felt blood draining from his face.  
  
With a groan, Draco rolled over, hardly able to breathe. However, his hand was still clasped tightly around Hermione's wrist.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Urghhh" Was all Draco could manage at the moment.  
  
"Why the hell did you come back anyway? As an early graduate from Hogwarts you would've received those lucrative offers just like I did! Why didn't you just leave!!"  
  
Draco shifted, closed his eyes, and let out a pained breath.  
  
"Well?" Hermione's voice rose as she got up, and attempted to plant her foot exactly where her knee was a few moments ago.   
  
However, this time, Draco had anticipated her move, and his leg swung out and tripped her, so that she fell into a heap beside him.   
  
Slowly, painfully, Draco answered.   
  
"The only reason I came back was because my mother would have forced me into marriage with that damn Jane girl if she knew that I already had my diploma in my hands. I didn't see the point of having a conflict with a sick woman if I could avoid it!"   
  
With those words, Draco's body shifted, bringing his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her to him.   
  
"You are still marrying her, aren't you? What's the difference? You bought a year! Why the hell did you bring me here? You're a memory! What we had was a memory. It's over, there's no where for us to go from here. Take me back!"  
  
"No!" Draco bit out, his hands iron manacles that held her in place. Hermione looked at his pale face, decked with small beads of perspiration, and was torn between triumph and pity. Then he opened his eyes, and let out a feeble smile. In that moment, Hermione knew that she was loosing the battle.   
  
"Let me go." She whispered as Draco folded her in his arms, resisting the desire to rest her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I can't!" He said simply.   
  
"What are you offering me?" She asked, dreading the answer, for she knew that whatever it was, she was trapped. She couldn't leave, not mow.  
  
"Nothing but my company." He said jokingly, but even Hermione could sense the bitterness behind those words. She closed her eyes, attempting to calm the anger, fear, love, and despair that were waging wars inside her.   
  
He lifted her face up so that she was forced to look into his eyes.  
  
"Stay!"  
  
"You don't love me. You are marrying someone else. What will you have me be?" She asked, seeing the same conflicts warring within those grey pools, and knowing, as despair gripped her, what would win.   
  
In a contest between Love and Power, Draco would always choose the latter, and he didn't even love her.  
  
Hermione lifted her hand and closed his mouth before he could speak.  
  
"They day you marry, will be the day that you'll let me go." She said softly.  
  
It wasn't a question; it was a plea.  
  
Slowly, Draco nodded. Then, he folded her in his arms, and kissed her worries away. But in those moments before they were lost in each other, they both realized that in different ways, they were,  
  
And always will be,  
  
Trapped!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters.  
  
A/N: Did you get this chapter? Basically, both Hermione and Draco took their N.E.W.T.s in their sixth year, graduated, and decided to come back to Hogwarts instead of going straight into training. The H.A.R.E.s are exams that would be healers have to take, like the MCATs. The rest, I think, is self-explanatory. 


	17. Chapter 16: Selfish

Chapter 16: Selfish  
  
Hermione was having a good dream. She was dreaming that she was at home, in her bed. She could smell her mother's pancakes from below. She could hear her father whistling "Do you hear the People Sing" from the musical "Les Misérables" from the bathroom. She could even, for once, convince herself that everything was going to be OK, and that she would be fine without Draco, that she would be leaving for Somalia the next day, that Harry and Ron completely supported her decisions, than Jane fell into a ditch and permanently impaired her voice, that . . .  
  
"GET UP YOU LAZY MUDBLOOD!!"  
  
The bark penetrated Hermione's dazed mind a she struggled to pull herself out of an exhausted sleep. Where was she?  
  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? UP, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Slowly, Hermione's eyelids flickered open, and she found herself facing a . . .banshee?  
  
"I'M NOT A BANSHEE YOU SHORT-SIGHTED KNIT WIT!"  
  
Umm . .. maybe she thought that out loud. Hermione squinted her eyes and her weary brain tried to absorb the details of stranger facing her. A pale face, patrician nose, platinum blond hair that was now standing on edges and frayed at places, an expensive looking silver robe, an hour-glass figure, OH CRAP!  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione muttered in astonishment.  
  
"WHO GAVE YOU LEAVE TO CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME? GET UP! GET UP THIS INSTANT!"  
  
With those words, her blanket was yanked off her, causing Hermione to gasp and scramble for a robe to cover her scantly-clad body. Where was Draco?  
  
Narcissa's eyes narrowed as she eyed the white night-gown that was buttoned haphazardly and barely covered the girl's delicate curves. She didn't have to use much imagination to figure out what went on last night, and it only confirmed that she had little time to waste.  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione managed, after discarding a number of responses she could have made.  
  
"WE NEED TO TALK!"  
  
Deftly, Hermione massaged her ears. No wonder Narcissa wanted Draco to marry Jane. The two talk at the exact same ear-rending pitch!  
  
"Yes, I got that point a while ago. Could you wait for me to change, or is this urgent?"  
  
"URGENT? YOU ASK OF THIS IS URGENT? THIS IS MORE THAN URGENT. THIS IS IMPORTANT!"  
  
'Hmm.. . .' Wasn't important less intense than urgent?  
  
Throwing the grammar issue aside, Hermione made an attempt to salvage her ear health.  
  
"Why don't you calm down a bit, Mrs. Malfoy. There is no reason to shout, I'm barely 2 feet away from you . . . . Aww!"  
  
To Hermione's astonishment, Narcissa Malfoy leaped across the bed and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"You selfish Girl!! Do you have any idea what you have done?!!! You must leave! You must leave now and never return." The menacing hisses were punctuated by a push against the wall  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy. Listen to me. I haven't DONE anything. I HAVE made every attempt to leave this country and never return. However, YOUR SON did not give me much choice!! Now please, you're not accomplishing anything by doing this. Let me go!"  
  
With those words, Hermione cast away all intentions of being a nice person, and pushed Narcissa's hands from her body. The instant she was free, Hermione reached for her wand.  
  
For a moment, Hermione thought that Narcissa was going to attempt another attack, but, almost as if it did not exist, the violence and anger faded from her eyes. What replaced it, however, was a coldness that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.  
  
"I have already lost a husband because of the boy who lived and that Muggle- lover Dumbledore. Draco is my son, and the Malfoy heir. His destiny is already written, and it doesn't include you!"  
  
With effort, Hermione fought off the hurt that those icy words evoked.  
  
"Trust me," Hermione began, alluding a strength that she did not feel. "I know very well that I'm not part of Draco's destiny, and so does he. Draco will marry Jane in a month, just like you planned, and before that, I will be long gone."  
  
"Liar! I've seen the way you've . . . "  
  
"What mother, what have you seen?" A voice drawled from the door.  
  
Slowly, Narcissa turned towards Draco.  
  
"I will not permit this whore to stay under my roof Draco! You are a Malfoy! You will not taint its name by taking a Mudblood as your mistress."  
  
"What I do is my affair, mother. I'm the head of the Mafoy family now, I will decide what best serves its interest." Draco said icily.  
  
"Your father would never have approved. He would have killed you before he let you take this Mudblood . ."  
  
"My father is gone, mother, and he is not coming back for a long, long time. I do not see why you are so aggrieved. I have agreed to marry the woman you chose for me, does that not satisfy you?"  
  
"You know what will happen if you refuse the alliance. We need Jane's connections. She will ensure our place . . "  
  
"Yes mother, I KNOW! I will keep my word. The marriage will take place. Now leave us!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Draco's mouthed curved into a smile as he saw Hermione cut up her scrambled eggs into perfect cubes. He was already done with half of his meal and she hadn't even started. Now she was cutting her evenly buttered piece of toast into small squares, all the while using a knife and fork  
  
"Hermione, I do have a place where you can wash your hands, you know."  
  
She looked up at him sheepishly and said  
  
'It's a nervous habit, I guess." She said quietly as she forked a cube of scrambled eggs, dipped it into ketchup, and then reached to fork up a square of toast.  
  
"Why are you nervous?" He asked, suppressing a laugh as she took pleasure in enjoying 'the perfect bite'.  
  
"I feel like I'm being watched."  
  
"You probably are." Draco stated.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked as she forked up yet another perfect bight.  
  
Instead of answering, Draco reached out and closed his hand around hers. He lifted her fork to his mouth and without letting go of her hand, bit the toast off it.  
  
"I never liked eggs," he said when he finished chewing, and with those words, he brought her hand around so that she was forced to eat the scrambled eggs herself.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione admonished, but was barely able to suppress a giggle.  
  
"Your food looks nicer, I want it!"  
  
"You're only eating the toast!" Hermione protested, but instinctively, she moved her plate closer to him.  
  
Draco laughed, and to her astonishment, he reached out and placed her on his lap.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh .. . my mother's probably looking at us. Why don't we give her something to look at." He suggested jokingly  
  
"and confirm the fact that I'm your . . . your . ."  
  
"So she DID get to you." Draco said as he lifted his hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well . . what she said, it's true." Hermione stammered, as she tried to wiggle off.  
  
"Now, before I loose all semblance of control, let's get this straight. My mother only wanted to hurt you, and if you allow it, she'll succeed."  
  
"She didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know Draco. It's just . . ."  
  
"Don't think of it that way. You're not my mistress, or my . . whore."  
  
"Then what am I?" Hermione asked with a weak smile on her face. Narcissa's remarks had hit pretty close to home.  
  
Draco traced his fingers along her lips, molding it into a smile.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
In response to the desire in his eyes, Hermione squirmed uncomfortably, grazing her body across his lap.  
  
"Hermione, stay still!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Oh . .. Umm . .I'm sorry." She muttered, sounding a bit hurt.  
  
Draco groaned. It really wasn't her fault. It was just that, she was too much a temptation for his body to ignore.  
  
"Draco? Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, perfectly fine. Just don't move."  
  
Hermione gave him a bewildered look that caused Draco to laugh, again.  
  
"You really have no idea, do you?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"What you do to me." He said simply.  
  
"I make you laugh more often. I like that." She said softly as she rested one hand on his shoulder and shifted to face him.  
  
All Draco could manage was a weak smile.  
  
"I think I'll need to store up on those. I doubt I'll be doing it much in the future."  
  
"Can't Jane make you happy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not marrying her for happiness Hermione. I'm marrying her for power."  
  
"Happiness and power aren't mutually exclusive, you know. You can try to have both. Please Draco, I want you to be happy, no matter what happens"  
  
She bent closer to him, unconsciously shifting her body against his.  
  
"Then stay. Stay with me."  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You're asking me to give up my entire world for you Draco. Even you must realize how selfish you're being."  
  
But even as she said those words, she bent down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'm a selfish person." He said as he tightened his arms around her and crushed his lips against hers.  
  
"I want you."  
  
As she broke the kiss, Hermione traced her fingertips along his jaw line. Even as she berated herself for being a fool, she considered his proposition. She loved him enough to give him her world, but . . .  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Instead of answering, Draco drew her face down for a hungry kiss, his body already shifting to accommodate her on his lap.  
  
"Draco, you didn't answer me."  
  
"I wanted you last night, and I want you now" he said fiercely as he pulled her up with him, heading for the privacy of his chambers.  
  
As Hermione allowed him to push her down onto a soft covers, she told herself that when the time came, she would have to let him go. She may love Draco, but she was not going to give up her world for a man that did not love her. The cost was too great. She would be condemning herself to a lifetime of misery. Better, far better, to enjoy the moment, and let her heart break now, before it is shattered beyond repair.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Narcissa Malfoy narrowed her eyes as she glanced into the pool of water. She had never seen her son this way. He may not know it yet, but the Mudblood meant much more to him than a mistress. Too much more! If Draco wasn't going to get rid of her, then she would have to do something that would keep the Mudblood out of her son's life forever!  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think I'd be WORKING this freakin summer if I owned these characters. I really wish I did, but no, and I've yet to find a guy even remotely as charming as Draco Malfoy,  
  
A/N: as promised, I updated before Saturday. And yes, I know, the story's really mushy right now, but I promise there will be more action coming up in the next chapters. Btw, I couldn't find an official description of Narcissa. I looked in the 5th book, and all I saw was that she was in the Black portraits. Any ideas? 


	18. Chapter 17: Games

A/N: Alright, this shall not happen. I REFUSE to let this turn into an angsty story. I said it was a fluffy piece, and I AM THE AUTHOR! Urghh.  
  
Sorry, it's so weird. It's so hard to keep a Draco/Hermione fluffy and Romantic, but I shall persevere. Well, at least I'll bloody well try!!  
  
Chapter 17: Games  
  
Hermione tiptoed out of her room and headed for the kitchen. She was absolutely starving! Honestly, the cook at Malfoy Manor needed a few tips. For example, snails belong on the ground, far away from human eyes, and not on the dinner table. One does not kill cute little lambs to make a ghastly stew. Rabbits, are pets, not food, PETS!  
  
Hermione sighed. Oh well, she knew that beef, and pork, and chicken came from live animals, but still! Birds? Reptiles? Bunnies? Urghhh!!  
  
It wasn't that Hermione was a vegetarian. She had the heart for it, but simply put, a meal without meat just wasn't that tasty. But there is a limit to what she'd endure, and Boiled Bunny just wasn't one of them. So she picked at her food, stared at her plate, and now, WHERE IS THAT DARN KITCHEN?!  
  
"Does Miss wants anything?" A small squeaky voice asked from the shadows.  
  
Hermione squinted, trying to locate the voice. Her eyes finally focused on a small house-elf that was wearing a confection of handkerchiefs and table cloths. Of course, they all had the Malfoy crest printed on them.  
  
"Hello there. What's your name?" She asked.  
  
The elf's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Why would Miss want Floppy's name? Floppy not done nothing wrong! Floppy swears she hasn't." It babbled.  
  
Hermione frowned. This elf was terrified of her. Well, considering Dobby's case, the Malfoys must be really terrible owners. Hmm . . . that simply can not be tolerated!  
  
"Of course you haven't done anything wrong, Floppy. I just wanted to know your name. I'm new here, so I don't know anyone." She explained. "Now, if you could just point me to the kitchen . .."  
  
"The masters never wants to knows us names. They does not ask." Floppy squeaked.  
  
"Well, I'm not your master Floppy." Hermione said, trying to be friendly.  
  
"But Miss is Master Draco's Lady-friend."  
  
Hermione blushed. Having herserlf termed that way was not at all comforting.  
  
"Yes, yes, I guess I am. Well, Floppy, do you think you can point me to the kitchen?"  
  
"Miss is hungry? Miss just wait in Master Draco's bedroom, Floppy will tell cook to make Miss some food."  
  
That observation drew another blush from Hermione. So the whole household knew that she and Draco shared a bedroom, did they?  
  
"Well, uhh . . floppy. Don't tell cook, but, I . .umm . . don't really like what he makes. It's not that it's not tasty, it's just, well .. . Anyway, I was thinking I could go and grab some cookies and milk." Hermione said, a bit flustered.  
  
"Cookies? The masters doesn't eat nothing calls that? What is cookies?"  
  
Well, well. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised, but she was. No wonder Draco always had a rather healthy appetite when he was at Hogwarts.  
  
"Would you like to try some?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Floppy? Miss will make cookies for Floppy?" The elf's eyes were now the size of saucers.  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"No. Miss will make cookies for herself, but miss won't eat all of them. If Floppy wants to, she can eat the rest." Hermione teased.  
  
For the first time since they met, she saw Floppy smile.  
  
As Hermione followed Floppy towards the kitchen, she felt a tingling along her spine. She turned around, sensing that someone was following her, but she saw nothing.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Miss's house-elf very bad." Floppy commented.  
  
"Umm . . . why do you think that?"  
  
Hermione thought that now wouldn't be such a good time to tell Floppy that she didn't even own a house-elf. Or about S.P.E.W either.  
  
"Miss know how to cooks very good. Miss is forced to do it all the time. Miss have bad house-elf." Floppy explained.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Does that mean that you like my cookies, Floppy?"  
  
The house-elf nodded vigorously.  
  
"Floppy not like porridge and gruel, but cook say that it is the only food house-elfs should eat."  
  
Hermione made a mental note to have a little chat with Draco about that.  
  
"If you like my cookies, you must love ice-cream."  
  
Floppy frowned.  
  
"Floppy not like that. Cook made . . . Shar - bat? Very sour, Floppy couldn't feel tongue for a week."  
  
Hermione laughed. Then suddenly, she turned. She could have sworn that she saw a flash, like metal reflecting light, from behind her. But all she saw now was empty darkness.  
  
A bit frazzled, she turned her mind back to what Floppy had just told her.  
  
"Actually, some sherbet is pretty good. But I was talking more along the lines of chocolate fudge and French Vanilla . . . . "  
  
She turned suddenly and pointed her wand at the door.  
  
"Gotcha! ...Draco?!"  
  
Floppy fell off the chair.  
  
"Master Draco . . .Floppy . . Floppy goes now. Floppy have something to .."  
  
Draco froze her with a look. After seeing his face, Hermione decided to intervene.  
  
"Umm . . . Draco. You don't seem like you're in a good mood." Hermione ventured as she slid herself between Floppy and the ominous looking man in front of her.  
  
"I'm not!" He said curtly, moving closer to her.  
  
Hermione stepped back, disheartened by the grim look on his face.  
  
"Dare I ask why?"  
  
"Leave us!" He ordered.  
  
For a moment, she thought that Draco was talking to her, but when Floppy disappeared with a 'Plop!' she stopped. However, she edged closer to the plate of chocolate chip cookies. If he was spoiling for a fight, she might as well get weapons.  
  
"Draco, I don't know who spoiled your mood, but there is no need to take it out on me." She warned.  
  
"It's midnight Hermione, and I've spent the entire day with you. Who the hell do you think 'spoiled my mood.'" He drawled.  
  
"Me? But I haven't done anything." Hermione protested.  
  
"I woke up and you weren't there." He snapped.  
  
Against her better judgment, she could feel the elated flutter of butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"So you followed me here?" She asked.  
  
"Followed you? I had just arrived; I've been looking all over the place for you." He spat, worried mingled with frustration.  
  
"oh . . .well , I could have sworn. Never mind then." She replied, giving him a tentative smile.  
  
"Draco, you're being silly. Where could I possibly have been?"  
  
"Let me see." He answered, counting off his fingers. "Potty Head and Weasle could have finally figured out how to use their brains and come after you."  
  
"Draco, I really don't think you should insult my friends, considering. . . "  
  
"You could have changed your mind and decided to go to Somalia to die." He advanced towards her. Hermione grabbed a cookie.  
  
"A Hippogriff could have abducted you." He grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Now you're really not making sense Draco." Hermione shifted to a better angle.  
  
"You could have been hurt, really hurt." He bent down to kiss her.  
  
Hermione stuck the cookie in his mouth.  
  
"There, the chocolate should put you in a better mood." Hermione said loftily.  
  
"Ooo eee eeiy ood" Draco mumbled as he tried to swallow the entire cookie. However, while doing so, he retaliated by trying to stuff a cookie into her mouth. Luckily, Hermione anticipated the move, and ducked.  
  
She picked up a cookie herself and started nibbling on it.  
  
"Draco, you're not used to food fights. I am, so you'll lose." Hermione said as the first waves of giggles attacked her.  
  
It took a while for him to swallow the cookie, but when he finally did, he found himself staring at the only person who could still look desirable while doubling over with gales of laughter. For the first time he noticed that all Hermione was wearing was one of his shirts. Although it was long- sleeved and reached her knees, the knowledge that it was the only barrier between him and her body sent a pang of desire through him. He decided to turn this little game of hers around.  
  
"My pride's injured." He said as he crossed to the other side of the table and took the cookie out of her hand.  
  
"Good." Hermione retorted, trying to look as cocky as possible  
  
He placed his hands on Hermione's waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"This wound could be permanent." He threatened.  
  
"oh . ." was all she could say as she tried to recall how to breath.  
  
He crushed her body against his with his hands, feeling the shudder that was running through her.  
  
"Can . . Can I . .help you heal this wound?" She stammered.  
  
"There's one game that I'm good at; one that I'm sure that I'd win." One of his hands moved higher, as he bent closer. "And we're going to play it."  
  
"What . . . game?" Hermione stammered.  
  
"This."  
  
For a moment Hermione tried to resist the heat that was coursing through her. The desire she had for him was too strong, and each time that they did this, she felt herself being drawn closer and closer to him. It made her afraid that she wouldn't have the strength to pull away when the time came. But then his hand curved tenderly behind her nape, supporting her as he continued the torment on her mouth, and Hermione felt herself give in. As she surrendered herself to his kiss, Hermione felt a sense of contentment seep to her. At some level of her consciousness, she realized that here, in his arms, feeling his breath in hers, was where she belonged. This was where she could be happy for the rest of her life.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked softly as wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"It was perfect." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "And nothing perfect ever lasts."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You were worried about me." She looked up at him. "And that's more than I have ever hoped for."  
  
"I'll be worried about you for the rest of my life. I guess I'll just have to live with that."  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
She took out her wand and scanned his body. Her eyes rested on a ring bearing the Malfoy crest.  
  
"Would you mind?" She asked, gesturing to the ring.  
  
"At this moment, I would let you do anything to me." He said huskily, his eyes already roaming her naked body.  
  
Hermione averted her gaze and concentrated on the spell.  
  
"Awertire me periculo." She said with a flick of her wand.  
  
For a moment, the emerald ring glowed bright red. Then, the light disappeared as if it was never there before.  
  
"There, if I'm ever in any REAL danger, the ring would glow red. Since I won't be doing much of that, I doubt you'll have to worry about it." She said with a haughty glance at him.  
  
"Come here." He commanded as he drew her to him.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
'Damn the Mudblood!' Narcissa Malfoy thought.  
  
If she attacked the girl now, her son was sure to come to her rescue. But she couldn't let the Mudblood live, even after the marriage. The bond that tied Draco to the girl was too strong, stronger than the bond of marriage between him and Jane could ever be. No, the Mudblood must die, whether or not Draco married. There was still a single window of opportunity left; a single time when, even knowing that she was in danger, Draco would not come to her rescue. She would take that opportunity, and she would see that Mudblood burn in hell.  
  
Disclaimer: No! For the 100th time, I don't own them. If anyone has a Draco to sell, tell me!  
  
A/N: Sorry about that. This is just one of those chapters with little plot that MUST be written for the rest of the story to be possible. It'll get better, I promise. Oh, is Draco a bit out of character? I'm sorry about that too. It can't be a fluffy romantic comedy unless he changes for the better. 


	19. Chapter 18: Captive

A/N: Ok, late update. I'd been some traveling on Friday and Saturday so I didn't have much time to write then. Anywayz, I'll try to update again asap, but you might still have to wait for next Saturday for chapter 19. Then again, I might just write another chapter tomorrow. It all depends on my mood.  
  
p.s. I'm a bit sketchy as to the correctness of the spells here. I was too lazy to look them up.  
  
Chapter 18: Captive  
  
"How about this one? 'Spell-Creator training: Location - Canada. Position includes stipend for cost of living and allowance for research.'" Hermione asked, a pile of discarded offers already crowding the table.  
  
"Canada's too cold, you can't go there!" Was Draco's reply.  
  
"Draco, they DO have heating facilities, and I know Cold-repelling charms, I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, it's dangerous." He insisted.  
  
"Canada?"  
  
"It's close to that country that seems to attract nuclear bombs and crashing airplanes. I don't want you near that." Draco dismissed it with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Umm . ..I won't even be in the USA."  
  
"Next!"  
  
"Alright! This should make you happy! 'A medical training position in Switzerland: Focusing on the invention of new healing methods and spells. Will become Healer-In-Charge and Chief-Spell-Creator within 5 years. Cost of living included.'" Hermione read out the very last offer on the table.  
  
"No!" Draco dismissed it, again.  
  
"No? Draco, Switzerland has been neutral during all the wars. The offer's fantastic, and I'll be on the same continent as you. What could possibly be wrong with that? Besides, this is the last offer on the table. I think I'll take it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why on earth not?"  
  
"It seems hard, you might not get enough sleep?" Was his feeble excuse, and Hermione had had enough of them.  
  
"Draco! You're being completely irrational about this. You've dismissed every single training offer I've gotten."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean, so? I have to pick one of them, and you most certainly are not helping."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you have to pick one of them? Why can't you just stay here, with me?" Draco finally blurted out.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Draco, we've been through this. I will not, can not, continue to be with you after you get married. I just can't. I need to go and live a life of my own."  
  
"Why can't that life include me? Let's face it Hermione, I'm not the only one who is being irrational here. The offers you were considering here today had one thing in common: They all are time consuming and none of them are located in this country. I don't intend to be your lover after I get married, but why the hell can't I be your friend?" Draco argued.  
  
It took a few moments before Hermione could collect herself. Finally, she rose from her seat and sat down next to him.  
  
"Draco, are you really going to be 'just my friend' if we continue to meet?" She asked, all the while looking into his eyes.  
  
Draco cursed, and then answered.  
  
"No! We can never be just that."  
  
"And that is why I want to leave. If I am going to break free from you, I need to be somewhere where it won't be easy for you to continue to plague me." Hermione tried to explain.  
  
"You make me sound like a disease Hermione."  
  
Hermione laughed bitterly as she placed her hand tentatively on his.  
  
"You're more than a disease Draco. You are a very selfish, self-absorbed man, who always tries to get what he wants. And what makes it worse is that I'm in love with you. If you come after me, married or not, I can't be certain that I'd be able to always say no. Please, I need you to let me go."  
  
Draco turned his hand around and pulled her to him, seating her halfway on his lap.  
  
"I can't!" he said, trying to kiss her. This time, she pulled away.  
  
"Draco, your marriage is," she looked at her time piece, "in three hours. I need to go, now, and so do you. I thought I'd give you the comfort of knowing where I was going, but obviously, it isn't working. Lead me out of the Manor, I can't be still here when your wife arrives now can I?"  
  
Draco's grip tightened, making Hermione wince slightly with pain. His eyes had a mutinous glare in them that terrified her. She didn't need him to let her out. With time, and effort, she could escape the Manor. However, she preferred to have his permission.  
  
"How can you ask this of me? You love me!" he asked.  
  
Her eyes pleaded with him as she said  
  
"You don't love me! We've established that, more times than I could count. Do you really want me to give up everything for a feeling as transient as desire?"  
  
"I'm not asking you to give up anything! I can give you everything you need, you will never want for anything as long as you are with me!" he argued.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I won't be your whore, Draco! I love you, but I just can't."  
  
She got up and grabbed for her wand.  
  
"I'm leaving, with or without your permission."  
  
For a moment, she thought that Draco would give in. But then she saw his eyes harden, he flicked his wand.  
  
"Imprigionaro!"  
  
Hermione felt herself being propelled towards the bedroom, His bedroom. The moment she passed through the door, a cage-like force field fell around her, encompassing the room. Draco was on the other side. Too late, she swept the air with her wand and said  
  
"Elimunus."  
  
For a moment, the force-field wavered, but when she tried to run pass it, she was knocked back. From the floor she looked up at her captor.  
  
"I should have known you would do something like this!" She hissed. "Let me out of here Draco! This is useless. You can keep me here, but I will never be yours again. Do you hear me? Never!"  
  
"We'll deal with that when I come back!" He snapped.  
  
"Draco! This is your Bedroom! You can't keep me here! What will happen when Jane, YOUR BRIDE, arrives?"  
  
"You will get introduced!" was his reply before he left the room.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Two and a half hours later:  
  
"libertio!"  
  
Hermione sighed, - nothing.  
  
"Urghh!!!"  
  
"Purgio!" -  
  
Again, - No effect  
  
"destrurcito."  
  
The force-field didn't even waver.  
  
Hermione sighed. That self-centered, scheming, conniving, cunning little prat had obviously researched the spell. She had a pretty good idea how it worked and was pretty certain that the only way the imprisonment would be lifted was if the person who cast the spell freed her from it.  
  
And obviously, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
  
The worst part of all this, besides being held captive, imprisoned, and taking a beating on her ego, was that part of her, a treacherous, stupid, and inane part of her, actually took delight in the turn of events. But nevertheless, she had to find a way out. She recognized a dead-end when she saw one and Draco, most definitely, was a dead-end.  
  
Still, why was she so happy to still be in his room?  
  
"I had a feeling my son would do something like this." A voice drawled from the door  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Shouldn't you be at the wedding?"  
  
Narcissa glided in, wand in hand.  
  
"I have more . . . important . . .matters to attend to. As long as the wedding occurs, it matters not whether I am there."  
  
"What could possibly be more important than your son's wedding." Hermione asked whilst moving her wand to a protective position.  
  
"This! Crucio!" Naricissa cursed  
  
Hermione ducked, the spell missed her by a hair.  
  
"Stupify!" She shot back, but to her horror, the force-field blocked her curse and shot it back at her. She was able to evade it, but what was the use? She was a sitting target.  
  
Narcissa moved closer to the force-field.  
  
"Well, well, well! How convenient! It seems that you should just stay still, Mudblood. It is a waste of time and energy on both our parts to continue to evade my curses." She said menacingly.  
  
"And let you hit me with a Cruciatus curse? You must be insane." Hermione shot back, her eyes glued on Narcissa's wand in order to be able to avoid any incoming curse.  
  
"You are going to be hit with one anyway. You are going to die, and painfully. I will even tell you how. The Cruciatus Curse will stay with you until you wished that you were dead. And then, only then, will I finish you off with the Aveda Kadavra. You might as well get it over and done with."  
  
"Why?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking.  
  
Narcissa lifted an eyebrow in question, and in the same moment, raised her wand.  
  
"Why do you want me dead? I am of no threat to you."  
  
"You are a threat to my son." Narcissa said simply.  
  
"He's getting married today. He doesn't love me. How can I be a threat to him?" Hermione protested.  
  
"If he did not love you, you wouldn't still be here today. I can not allow him to realize that whilst you still live. Crucio!"  
  
The curse grazed her elbow as Hermione ducked for cover. However, Hermione was finding that she was slowly being forced into a corner, and there was simply nothing that she could do about it.  
  
"Draco will know when I am hurt, Narcissa. Aren't you afraid that he will leave the wedding in order to save me?" She threatened.  
  
"Draco will never choose love over duty, Mudblood, and he doesn't even know that he's in love." Narcissa answered nonchalantly, raising her wand once again.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the curse to hit. There was no reason to fight, to stall for time. Even knowing that she was in danger, that she was in pain, Draco would not come to save her.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
And in a manor, not so far away, Draco's ring glowed red.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't wn them.  
  
A/N: no notes. He he. I know, not the juiciest chapter. 


	20. Chapter 19: Dilemma

A/N: Dear all, thankyou for the nice reviews, I really appreciated them. Yes, I should change my name to cliffhanger queen or something of the like, but I still think that Romantic Fool fits me much better. Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 19: Dilemma  
  
Draco Malfoy massaged his temples, not understanding how hell could have chosen to break loose on his wedding day. He was standing now, at the end of the aisle, waiting for his bride who was already 10 minutes late. The guests were getting restless, and so was the priest, and the Bride's entire family was not present, due to the fact that they all decided that they needed to go and "calm Jane's nerves."  
  
It all started when Hermione had insisted on leaving, forcing him to lock her behind a force-field. He still hadn't figured out yet what he would do when he and his bride got back to his manor, but honestly, he didn't care. His wife needed to accept that Hermione's presence in his life was a constant, something he couldn't change.  
  
If only Hermione herself could accept that!  
  
Then, his mother had informed him, in no uncertain terms, that she would not be present at her son's wedding. Although seemingly in perfect health, Narcissa had claimed to have a headache and said that she could not possibly be at the wedding looking the way she did. By the time she finished her speech, Draco had decided that he didn't care any longer whether or not she was there and would do anything to shut her up.  
  
When he arrived at his Bride's Manor, thinking that nothing more could possibly go wrong, the Putani's house-elf had informed him that Potter and Weasle were camped outside the manor, demanding that he release Hermione to them. At this moment, they were attempting the breach the gate, without much success. However, their presence was disrupting the ceremony, for their shouts and the constant flashes of light from there wands were clearly visible from the gardens, where the wedding was being held.  
  
And now, as he looked at the sky, he could swear that it was going to rain.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"  
  
Draco moved his hand to massage his ear. Really, his bride's screeches will certainly render him deaf in under a year. What on earth could she be complaining about now?  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Dara rushing towards him, looking extremely harassed. For a moment he felt pity, but then he remembered that she was one of the people who helped to engineer this fiasco in the first place and his sympathetic smile turned into a sneer.  
  
She looked as if she was going to cry when she said  
  
"Draco, I really think that you should go and talk to Jane."  
  
Draco winced. His ears were suffering from her screeches even from a distance. He didn't want to imagine what was going to happen to them if he was at close range.  
  
"I thought it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." He argued.  
  
"Well, I think that if you don't go, there won't be any wedding for another couple of hours." Dara said.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't mind that, I assure you. Just tell her to come out whenever she's ready." Draco replied, his face a perfect picture of innocence.  
  
Dara's eyes bulged, and for a moment there, Draco could almost see tears of frustration falling out of them.  
  
Draco sighed, he really hated it when his cousin cried. It wasn't pretty, ever!  
  
"What's the problem with her Dara? What the hell could she want now?" he asked.  
  
"It's a lot of things Draco, why don't you go and ask her yourself?"  
  
"Why don't you just tell me?"  
  
After observing that Draco's stance was not wavering, Dara blurted.  
  
"Firstly, she doesn't like her wedding dress."  
  
"Didn't she pick it?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Well, just today she saw a magazine that had a prettier one."  
  
"So, why doesn't she just order it and change now? It can be delivered here in less than a second."  
  
"She already did that. But now, she can't choose between the two dresses, and she's going on and on about the pros and cons of each.  
  
Draco felt a vein in his head begin to throb.  
  
"And the same thing happened with her shoes."  
  
Now, he didn't even bother about appearances and began to massage his temples again.  
  
"The biggest problem is with her wedding ring. She says that the diamond is too small."  
  
To this, Draco had to reply  
  
"It's a Malfoy heirloom. My mother spent weeks picking it, and the diamond's over ten karats in size."  
  
"Well, she heard that Susannah Sheldon had a 12 Karat ring for her anniversary, and she refused to have anything smaller."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and brought his other hand to massage his forehead.  
  
"Susannah Sheldon was celebrating her 70th anniversary." He blurted out. "If she was able to live with Sheldon for 70 years, she deserves a 12 Karat diamond. Jane isn't even married yet."  
  
"Draco, it's not just that. She doesn't want an heirllom anymore. She says that she doesn't want a ring someone has already owned." Dara continued.  
  
"She said the exact opposite when my mother gave her a new ring for her engagement." Draco hissed.  
  
"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind Draco." Dara argued.  
  
"That saying assumes that the woman has a mind." Draco snapped.  
  
He opened his eyes when he heard giggling. As he stared at the guests, he remembered that they weren't in private. Then, his breath caught . . .  
  
His ring was glowing bright red.  
  
For a second, just a second, Draco hesitated. He was, after all, at his wedding. It was his duty to see this through. He was a Malfoy, and duty should matter to him above all else.  
  
But then, it's not as if he would get married for sure if he stayed.  
  
Besides, he didn't even like Jane.  
  
"Dara, it is clear that your friend is not ready to get married today. I have some business to attend to, so why don't we do this some other time."  
  
Dara's mouth fell open as, in front of the entire 'who's who' list of the Wizarding World, Draco Malfoy strode down he aisle towards the gates and gestured for them to open while saying  
  
"Potter, Weasle, I need you to come with me."  
  
However, just before he reached them, a screech, louder and more shrill than all it's precedents, was heard.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cursing, Draco turned back. His bride, looking decidedly like a cup-cake with lot's of icing, appeared.  
  
"Start the ceremony, you idiot priest. I said I was ready. DRAKIE DARLING!!!! Come back here!!! Where's the music, come on."  
  
As the overture of 'Here Come's the Bride' sounded up, Draco realized he was trapped. There was no way he could leave now without permanently insulting the Putini family and its allies. Of course, there was no doubt that most of the guests would sympathize with him if he left, but that was besides the point. He couldn't afford to spite the Putini's now that he was so close to getting his father released from Azkaban. It was his duty to go through with it.  
  
"Potter, Weasley. Hermione's in danger. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I locked her in my Manor. You need to go and save her." He ordered, his voice more deperate that he could have imagined possible.  
  
"Are you mad, Malfoy? If we could have gotten into your Manor we already would have. The only way to even find it, is if another Malfoy takes us there. And only Malfoys can apparate in or out of the Manor." Harry shouted. The worry in Draco's eyes made him not question the validity of his claims.  
  
"If you can't go, can your mother take us there?" Ron asked  
  
Draco cursed as he realized what had happened. His mother! Damn her!! He should have known. No wonder she had refused to come to the wedding.  
  
"She's not here." He said starkly.  
  
Harry and Ron sent worried looks at each other.  
  
"Hermione's a brilliant witch. She can probably defend herself." Harry said finally.  
  
Draco cursed again.  
  
"The spell I put over the room stops her from using magic." He said in frustration.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Ron said.  
  
"I know. We need to save her. She's a sitting target right now."  
  
"DRAKIE DARLING!!" Jane called.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Draco, Harry, and Ron said at once.  
  
"I can't go." Draco said, his voice pleading.  
  
"Damn it Malfoy! You took the trouble to kidnap her for Hogwarts, to lock her in your Manor! You must care for her! Don't you love her enough to save her?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco mouthed a protest, but nothing came out. For some reason, he couldn't deny the fact that he loved her.  
  
"DRAKIE!!!!!"  
  
He turned to the girl that was his bride and found himself wishing that Hermione was standing there, wearing that dress, instead of Jane. It didn't matter that she was a Mudblood, or that she didn't have the Putini's connections or power backing her up. He wanted to look at her walking down the aisle, and no one else.  
  
"Well??" He could hear Potter shouting at him.  
  
His mind was a buzz. Images of a life without Hermione flashed before him, and oh god, they were bleak! Now that her life was at stake, it didn't matter whether or not she was with him. All he needed was to know that she was somewhere in the world, safe, and happy.  
  
"Draco, please!!" Dara called. "please come and finish the ceremony."  
  
He felt the walls of the trap his mother laid closing around him. She had wagered on the fact that he would choose duty over the life of the girl he desired, the girl he . . . He couldn't let Hermione die, but what choice did he have?  
  
He turned towards the ceremony, but Harry pulled him back.  
  
"Malfoy, listen to me!! Hermione loves you. She has always loved you. I don't know what she sees in you, but she sees deeper than what you are. She sees who you are and loves you for it. That girl standing there at the aisle doesn't see anything in you besides the wealth you have and the name you carry. She doesn't even know you. You would be a greater fool than I imagined possible if you choose her over saving Hermione. Do you hear me Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm not choosing HER over Hermione. It is my duty to marry her, and Malfoys don't forsake their duty, Potter. I need the Putnini family behind me if I am going to accomplish what I want, what is my duty to do." Draco hissed back. However, he did not make an attempt to move away. He didn't want to.  
  
"Then you're condemning Hermione to death, and yourself to a lifetime of regret! Can you live with that?"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Tell me that you don't love Hermione. Tell me that and I'll let go. Go on!"  
  
Silence reigned and, for a moment, Harry feared that he would say just that. However, when everyone least expected it, Draco Malfoy apparated from the ceremony with a 'Plop.'  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. Please, the story's almost over, anyone have a Draco to sell?  
  
A/N: yes, I know, another cliffie. Sorry, but atleast this one ends on a positive note. 


	21. Chapter 20: Three Words

Chapter 20: Three Words

Hermione never thought that she would ever want to die.  The idea had simply never crossed her mind before.  However, this was the first time that she had ever been hit by a Cruciatus curse

Given that the strength of a Cruciatus curse depended greatly on the power of the person who cast it, and given that Narcissa Malfoy was, if anything, a bit out of practice, Hermione's experience should have been much less painful than if it were cast by someone else.

But Hermione still wanted to die.

She had suffered the spell for so long.  She could feel the pain tearing at her, coursing through her, breaking her to pieces.  She had screamed until her voice was hoarse; until she had lost the ability to move, let alone utter a sound.

In her heart, she had still held on to the hope that perhaps, just perhaps, Draco would come back to save her.

But he didn't.

She had waited in vain.  

She didn't know for how long she had been put under the curse, but it seemed like an eternity.  Every breath she took was pure torture, the blink of an eye sent pain coursing through her.  She had cried, she had even begged, but nothing made the pain stop.  It just grew, more consuming by the minute, until she could almost feel her mind being sent into oblivion.

And then it would stop, only to start again once she was further from the edge.  Narcissa Malfoy wanted her to experience every ounce of torture sent to her, and she had succeeded.  Now, the only thing Hermione wished for was for her to cast the Aveda Kedavra and finish her off.  

That was the only thought in her mind, the only thought she could hold on to.

_'Make it stop! End it!  God, please end it!_' 

But it didn't end.  It never ended.   Through her tortured daze she could see Narcissa's face; it was the face of a madness, of hatred.  

Hermione could feel herself sinking, distancing her from the pain.  The only thing holding her back from the abyss was her memories of Draco.  His laugh, his smile, his embrace, his kisses.  They held her back, but their hold was weakening.  He hadn't come for her, he didn't choose her.  Why?  Why did she still love him even after all this?

***

Narcissa was no longer concerned with why she was torturing the girl in front of her.  All she could feel was the delight as she heard the girl's pained whimper, as she saw the tears streaking down the girl's pale cheeks, as the girl's body shook with pain and despair.

She didn't want to end it.  She had long forgotten why she had cast the spell, or that if she did not kill the girl soon, her son may come back in time to save her.  All she wanted was to savor the girl's torture, to laugh mockingly at the girl's imploring eyes as her victim begged her for death.  Death was too easy, too quick, too simple.  Pain could last an eternity.

The Cruciatus Curse had consumed Narcissa as well.

She was jerked out of her reverie as the door behind her splintered into a million pieces and her son came charging through it.

_"Stupefy!"_ he roared, as Narcissa screamed.

This couldn't end!  She needed to see more pain.  She needed to inflict more pain.  

In her madness she broke the spell and turned against her son.  Not seeing, not hearing.  He ducked as she aimed the Cruciatus Curse to him, seeing only the need to cause pain.  

But her aims were that of a mad woman, seeking only destruction and not protection.  She did not see as her son leaped at her, knocking her wand out of her hands.  She raged, her voice that of a monster, as the power to inflict pain was taken from her.  Her entire body was bound, stopping her berserker's rage from causing any more damage.

***

Draco ignored his mother's still form as he grabbed Narcissa's wand and rushed to Hermione.  Her eyes were closed, her body limp, but she was still breathing.

"Hermione, open your eyes.  Please, sweetheart.  Please don't tell me that I'm too late."

He brought his arm about her shoulders and lifted her.  Her head lolled to one side.

Draco quickly picked her up, ready to apparate to St. Mungo's hospital

"No!!!!!!!!!!!"  his mother screamed.  Although she was bound, he had not silenced her.

"The girl is mine, she belongs to me!!! Pain!!! I need to give her pain!!  I need her to feel pain!!"

Draco stopped, his feelings warring inside of him.  Despite his anger for what she did to Hermione, Narcissa was the only family he had left.  Taking Hermione to St. Mungo's would mean sending his mother off to Azkaban forever.  Narcissa had cast an unforgivable curse, and if anyone found Hermione, they could trace it back to her.

He glanced down at the body in his arms.  Blood was draining from her face, her body was going colder by the second.  Hermione needed, help, and fast!

He turned to Narcissa.

"You forced me to make this choice, Mother.  You wagered, and you lost.  Now you must take the consequences.  There's nothing that I can do."  He said bleakly.

"How can you choose that Mudblood over me?!!!!  You are my son!!! You are a Malfoy!!!  Leave her here!!! She is mine!!"  Was Narcissa's crazed reply.

Draco stood there, transfixed for a moment.

Narcissa almost believed that she had succeeded.  Draco won't go to the Hospital, he would give the Mudblood to her!  She would be able to do with the girl as she wished!!! And there was so much she wanted to do!!.  

However, Draco said softly.

"Yes.  I can mother.  I love her, and I'm a fool for not realizing it before now." 

With those words, he turned around, and disappeared.

~~~***~~~

_"Hermione!"_

_"Hermione, Listen to me!  Please, sweetheart, listen to me."_

_"You need to come back, do you hear me?  You're safe now!  There's no more pain to face here.   You're safe!!"_

_"Hermione please!  Come back!  I need you here, I need you with me!  Open your eyes!!"_

_"Do you remember Floppy?  If you don't wake up, I'll turn her out on her ear.  I'll starve her to death.  You can't let that happen!  All you need to do is leave the darkness and come back to me."_

_"Hermione, you can't just leave and let Jane Putini take your place beside me.  Do you want me to live with her for the rest of my life?  Are you going to let her fill your shoes as my wife?  Yes, you heard me right.  I want to marry you!  I want to see you walking down the aisle towards me.   And to do that, you need to come back."_

_"Hermione, I love you."_

~~~***~~~

"Draco, you need to get some rest.  I'll stay with her."

Draco didn't move.  It didn't seem like he heard a word of what Harry said.

"You're not doing her any good here.  It's been three days, the healers say . . ."

"I don't give a damn about what the healers say.  She'll come back!  Now leave!"

Harry shook his head and walked out of the room.  The healers had given up hope.  Hermione was too far gone. 

Draco clasped Hermione's frail hand and touched it to his lips.  She looked so small, so pale, so weak.  Did she have the strength to come back to him?  Would she ever?

"Hermione, are you forcing me to say goodbye?"  he asked softly.  She hadn't responded to any treatment, and nothing was making her better.  It as almost as if she wasn't there.

"I don't know if you can hear this, or if you're even there.  I don't even know if you're even listening to me.  I made so many mistakes, and now, I know that I'm paying for it."

He sighed.

"But you shouldn't have to pay for it.  You haven't done anything wrong."

He thought he saw her eyelid flicker, but when he stared at her face, it was no different.

"Hermione, I need you to come back.  I need you here, with me.  I've lost everything else, and I can't stand loosing you."

Again, he saw a flicker.  And then her lips moved.

"Are you trying to say something?"

He couldn't hear her words.

He bent down to her, placing his ear right in front of her lips. She murmured softly to him.

And then, Draco sank back into his chair, and laughed.

~~~***~~~

Harry and Ron rushed in, thinking that Draco had finally lost it.  His shoulders were shaking with mirth, his eyes watering.

He looked up at them, and after another long laugh, finally said –

"Potter, Weasley,  Hermione thinks that Jane Putini . ."

Draco laughed once again a he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hermione thinks that Jane Putini has big feet."

~~~***~~~(A/N: reread the italics if you don't understand that remark)

When Hermione woke up, she saw Draco's frame silhouetted in front of the window.  She couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sunset in her life.  Then, he turned to her, and she frowned.  His face was tired, worn, and he was tense.  He was afraid of something.  Slowly, he walked towards her.

"Hello."  She said softly to him.

"Hello."

He sat down next to her.  His expression was grim.

Hermione furrowed her brows.  She distinctly remembered hearing him saying something along the lines of 'I love you' while she was unconscious, but looking at him now, she was more inclined to believe that she had dreamt it.

"I guess you would like to know what happened."  He said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Hermione didn't particularly want to hear the details right now, but she nodded, fearing that he would break if she did otherwise.

"My mother told me that she was ill and that she couldn't attend my wedding.  I believed her.  No, I just didn't want to take the trouble of arguing with her."

Hermione failed to see how this was important, but she remained silent.  

"I went to the wedding.  And I was about to get married."

She tensed.  _Was he married_?

"Then the ring you cast the spell on glowed red."

Hermione had to use all her will power to stop herself for shouting '_ I don't care about that, are you married_?!!!'

"I hesitated.  It was my duty to marry Jane, and I thought that perhaps, you could defend yourself."

Underneath the blanket, Hermione wagged her foot impatiently.  _Get to the point, damn it_!!

"But then, the ring continued to glow red, and Potter reminded me of a few things."

**_Now_**_ you're skipping details_?  Hermione thought.  

"And I left the wedding, to save you."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"But then, I was almost too late.  You were too far gone when I finally got to you."

Hermione tried to protest, but he waved for silence.  She acquiesced. 

"You've been unconscious for a week now.  Only four days ago did you show some signs of life."

Hermione tried to get up, to touch him, but found that she was too weak to move.  

"I hesitated too long.  And I would understand, now, if you wouldn't want any thing to do with me from now on."

_What?!!!_

"I always put my needs over yours.  I forced you into a position that you should never have been put in, all so that I could have you in my bed."

Hermione winced at those words.  She could feel tears creeping into her eyes.  _He was saying that he did everything only so that he could sleep with her_?!

"And when my duty to the Malfoy name was weighed against your life, I hesitated.  I actually thought about leaving you to die.  I should never be forgiven for that."

Hermione let her tears fall.  After all this, he was trying to shove her out of his life!!  _How could he do that? How could he just ignore how much she loved him?_

"I realized too late that I loved you."

Hermione's train of thought ground to a halt.

"I would understand if you never forgive me for that.  But if you do, I will make sure that you'll never question that fact again."

With those words he got up, and walked towards the door.

"Wait!"  Hermione called out between sobs.

He turned back.  _Could it be?  Could she have forgiven him_?

"Don't stop now!  You were just getting to the good part."  She said, barely audibly, between sniffs.

Draco's breathed a sigh of relief as he walked once again to her bedside.  This time, he sat on the bed.  He reached out a hand to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"The good part?"  He asked.

"Well, you started off really badly, making me all jumpy about whether you're married or not."  Hermione sobbed out.

"And then you acted as if you were going to shove me out of your life."

Draco bent down and kissed her forehead softly.  Their faces inches apart, she whispered – 

"Then you got to the good part."

"I did?"  

"Can you say it again, just so I can be sure"  she asked softly.

"I would understand if you don't forgive . . "

"No, before that . ."

She held up her fingers and whispered

"Three words."  

He looked into her eyes, and felt his own tears threatening to fall.

"I love you."

He saw her face light up moments before he crushed her lips with a searing kiss.  As he kissed her tears away, he finally realized how blissful succumbing to temptation could be.  She loved him, and he loved her.  And that was all they needed.

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters.  And some of the lines in this chapter may have come from the novel Something Wonderful by Judith Mcnaught.   It wasn't a conscious decision, I don't think, I just read that book about a hundred times and some of its lines are stuck in my head.  And it really fit with this ending.

A/N: 

Dear All, 

For those of you who are a bit sad that this story's ended you can check out the other Romantic Comedy that I'm writing, which is called "How to Marry a Malfoy."  Like this one, it's based on a Julia Quinn Romance and will be more or less the same style.  Of course, it's still a Draco/Hermione, but the Hermione in that one may be a bit feistier (more backbone, would be nice) and Draco somewhat nicer.  (He's more of a rake and less of a rogue, if you know what I mean).  The story should be (crosses her fingers and hopes) less angsty than this one.  (I tried, really I did, but angst still slipped into this Romantic Comedy somehow, I'm sorry.)

Anyway, I thank you all for bearing with me until the end.  It's been a pleasure writing Temptation and all of you have written very helpful and encouraging reviews.  I still would like some feedback on the entire story, since it is the first time I wrote something that was (hopefully) predominantly happy.  It would be useful to know the strengths and weaknesses of this one so that I can improve on my other writings.   So, even though the story's now over, please to continue review.  I assure you. I'll still be reading them.

Best Wishes and Happy Readings,

Romantic Fool


	22. Epilogue - A Message to Readers

Hi Everyone,

I just logged back into this account today (after an entire decade had passed). Firstly, I want to apologize for abandoning this story many moons ago. I had just gotten into college and was busy being a bit of a drama queen. I abandoned my writer self (horrible, I know). On top of that, the email address linked to this account died and I stopped getting updates.

I have now gotten back into writing (it was always in me, I was just running away from it). I moved away from fanfiction and started creating stories of my own. If you want to know more about that, you can check me out at .com. You can also contact me there.

But this message isn't about me, it's about everyone who messaged and reviewed. It means a lot to me that you took the time to make those comments. I was having a low moment (even now, being an author is still more a dream than a reality), and I was beginning to question if I was even a good writer at all. Reading all the reviews and comments about a story I wrote 10 years ago gave me a tremendous confidence boost, and the impact of that can't be measured in words.

Thank you all so much for following me on . I would never have become who I am without writing these stories 10 years ago. If there are any of you out there questioning if you should try your luck at becoming a writer one day, please make a go of it. I wasted a great deal of time trying to become something I didn't want to be, and only recently did I realize the simple truth that I should do what makes me happy.

Best,

Tara Quan (aka Romantic Fool)

P.S. My works on are considered part of the public domain. Translate, adapt, borrow from it as much as you'd like (though I'd appreciate it if you could credit me).

P.P.S. I actually still work 40 hrs/week + over time on top of trying to write the sequel to my first novella, so my fanfiction days are officially over.


End file.
